Prise d'otage
by Fan-des-series
Summary: Une prise d'otage et quelque situations qui vont changer après...
1. Commencement

_**CHAPITRE 1**_

* * *

Davis et Sully avait été appelé sur les lieux d'un incendie, tandis que Bosco et Faith avait été appelé dans une banque. Quand Davis et Sully arrivèrent sur les lieux de l'incendie, ils aperçurent Jimmy dans l'ambulance, Kim le soignait, il avait du sang qui coulait de sa tête.

Davis : Qu'est-ce-qui-t' es arrivé Jimmy ?

Jimmy : Le plafond c'est écroulé sur moi et Lou

Sully : Et Lou lui ça va ?

Kim : Carlos l'a emmené à l'hôpital, il a une fracture du bras droit

Davis : Vous savez ce qui s'est passé ?

Jimmy : Ouai, un client à pété les plombs parce que son steak était trop cuit, il à mit le feu à la nappe, et le restau est devenu une vrai chandelle. Il est là-bas

Davis et Sully se retournèrent, le gars était accroché à une civière avec du sparadrap.

Sully : Drôle de méthode pour accrocher un gars !

Jimmy : On n'allait pas attendre que vous soyez là et le laisser filer !

Davis : Tu devrais t'inscrire pour devenir officier

Kim : Ouai j'suis sur qu'il en sera un bon !

Jimmy : Non c'est bon, mon métier me convient

Davis : Bon, on va aller mettre le gars en cellule

Ils allèrent menotter le gars, et l'emmener au poste.

* * *

Bosco et Faith arrivèrent sur les lieux, ils virent un gars avec un long manteau noir arriver vers eux.

Homme : C'est par ici, il est là-dedans !

Bosco : Rester ici monsieur ! Faith, on y va tu prends à droite et moi à gauche

Ils allèrent se poster de chaque côté de l'entrée de la banque.

Bosco : 1…2…3

Bosco & Faith : POLICE !

Ils virent des gens assis part-terre mais aucun tireur. L'homme qui était là à l'entrée, entra et sortit une arme automatique d'en dessous de son manteau.

Homme : Lâchez vos armes !

Bosco : Vous ne pourrez pas nous atteindre tous les deux

Mais deux autre hommes sortirent de derrière un mur et pointèrent leurs armes sur eux.

Homme 1 : Maintenant on est trois, lâchez vos armes !

Ils lâchèrent leurs armes, et les deux autres hommes se mirent à les fouiller.

Homme 2 : Max, j'en ai trouvée une autre !

Il lui jeta l'arme.

Max : Allez-vous assoir, mais avant donnez moi vos portables et vos portes-feuilles !

Bosco et Faith s'exécutèrent, et allèrent s'asseoir avec les autres.

* * *

Davis et Sully arrivèrent au poste 3 heures plus tard, ils avaient dût emmener le gars à l'hôpital, car il c'était brûlé le bras en mettant le feu au restaurant.

Swersky : Il a fait quoi celui-ci ?

Sully : Il a mit le feu à un restaurant parce que son steak était trop cuit.

Swersky leva un sourcil en regardant le gars.

Swersky : Vous avez vu Boscorelli et Yokas ?

Davis : Non, ils sont peut-être en pause

Swersky : Non, ils l'ont prient il y a de cela 5 heures, pourrez-vous aller sur les lieux du cambriolage où ils étaient, peut-être qu'il y a eu quelque chose, des blessés, ou des morts ?

Sully : Aucun problème lieutenant

* * *

A la banque, la tension était au maximum.

Max : Qui est le directeur ?

Un homme se leva.

Directeur : C'est moi

Max : Bien, alors file-nous les clefs de la salle des coffres, et toi (en montrant une guichetière) passe moi le fric qu'il y a dans les caisses !

Les radios de Faith et Bosco commencèrent à grésiller.

Radios : Bosco…Yokas, tous se passe bien ? Swersky demande ce que vous faites, dépêchez-vous de rentrer au poste, Yokas, t'a fille a appelé, elle avait l'air d'être en colère

Max : Oh, vos collègues vous cherchent, et vous avez une fille quel dommage, bon bien je vais en relâcher un seul de vous deux !

Faith et Bosco échangèrent un regard.

Max : Toi, (il lu sur un des portefeuilles) officier Faith Yokas !

Faith : Je ne partirai pas sans mon partenaire !

Bosco : Faith je t'en pris vas-y !

Faith : Non, pas sans toi. (Se retournant vers Max) Je reste !

Max : Comme c'est mignon, vous êtes stupide ?

Faith : Relâchez un autre otage à la place !

Max : On verra tout-à-l' heure !

* * *

Davis et Sully arrivèrent près de la banque, le carrefour était vide, les stores de la banque était fermé.

Davis : T'es sûr qu'ils sont encore ici ? Connaissant Bosco, je suis sur qu'il est rentré au poste et qu'on est venu pour rien ! Soudain ils virent une femme enceinte sortir de la banque, elle pleurait.

Femme : A l'aide !

Sully : Mme, qu'est-ce-qu' il ce passe ?

Femme : Il y a…il y a trois hommes…qui sont entrés…et ils ont tirés…après deux officiers de police sont arrivé, et…et… et maintenant ils les détiennent !

Davis : Est-ce-que les deux officiers qui sont rentrés sont un homme brun et une femme blonde ?

Femme : O…oui, la femme s'appelait…Faith…euh…Rokas je crois

Sully: Merde, c'est Bosco et Yokas ! Davis prévient Swersky et les forces d'urgences !

Femme : L'homme lui a dit qu'elle pouvait s'en aller, mais elle n'a pas voulu abandonner son partenaire, pourtant il lui a dit de partir

Sully : Bien, venez avec moi, comment vous appelez-vous ?

Femme : Je m'appelle Jennifer

Sully : Bien, Jennifer, vous travaillez à la banque ?

Jennifer : Oui, je m'occupe des transferts d'argent

Davis : Ils arrivent

Max et les deux autres hommes entendirent les sirènes des voitures de police.

Max : Vous avez appelez les flics ?!

Faith : Dîtes moi comment on aurait fait ? On est restez avec vous, et c'est vous qui avez nos téléphones !

Max : Romain, Brice, prenez tout les téléphones, bijoux, argents et tout ce qui va avec, et passer les moi !

Après quelque secondes de fouilles, ils ramenèrent le butin à Max, il fouilla un peu dedans et…

Max : Tu as osé appelez les flics !

Et un coup de feu retentit...

* * *

_**Début assez cours désolé, mais si vous voulez la suite donner moi une petite review...merci**_


	2. Les ennuis commencent

_**Voici la suite, et merci pour ta review :p**_

* * *

Davis : C'était quoi ça !?

Swersky : (en arrivant) On aurait dit un coup de feu, vous m'expliquez la situation

Davis : La femme Jennifer Annyscotte, nous a dit que trois hommes armés étaient entrés et avait tirés au plafond, après il y a deux officiers qui sont rentrés pour leur venir en aide, c'était Yokas et Bosco, et maintenant ils sont retenu en otage.

Sully : T'as oublié de dire que le « patron » a dit à Faith qu'elle pouvait s'en aller, mais elle ne voulait pas s'en aller sans Bosco.

Swersky : Oh…je vois.

Davis : Tu étais vraiment obligé de rajouter ça ?

Sully : (en rigolant) Ouai !

Davis : Je crois qu'on a des amis à sauver ?

Sully : Le lieutenant va appeler dans la banque

Dans la banque, un homme gisait étendu sur le sol de la banque, en se vidant de son sang.

Max : Il ne fallait pas appeler les flics !

Faith : Mais il faut l'aider ! Il perd tout son sang !

Max : Non, il faut le laisser crever !

Faith n'écouta pas ce que Max venait de dire, et alla aider l'homme qui était étendu au sol, Max la vit et n'apprécia pas, alors il la frappa avec la crosse de son arme, et la projeta au sol.

Max : Je t'avais dit de ne pas y aller, tu l'as cherché

Bosco : Faith !

Max : Oh, j'ai fait du mal à votre copine, quel dommage

Bosco : Salopard !

Homme 2 (Romain) : Il faudrait peut-être appeler un médecin, elle ne bouge plus, et je crois que le gars est mort

Max : Ce n'est pas toi le boss OK ?!

Bosco : Vous avez sûrement descendu ce mec, vous ne voulez pas avoir la mort d'un flic sur les bras en plus ?

Le téléphone sonna.

Max (au téléphone) : Allô

Swersky (au téléphone) : Bonjour, ici le lieutenant Swersky, et vous quel est votre nom ?

Max ('' '') : Mon nom n'a pas d'importance. Que me voulez-vous lieutenant ?

Swersky ( '' '') : Vous retenez deux de mes officiers

Max ('' '') : Oui, les officiers Faith Yokas et Maurice Boscorelli

Swersky ('' '') Que leur voulez-vous ?

Homme 3 (Brice) : Max, il faut que tu leurs demande un médecin, le gars n'a presque plus de pouls

Max (au téléphone) : Pourriez-vous nous amené des médecins, mais attention, pas de flics !

Swersky (au téléphone) : Pourquoi, que c'est-ils passé tout-à-l 'heure ?

Max ('' '') : Un gars vous a appelé, alors je lui ai tiré dessus, et l'officier Yokas, a voulu joué la maligne, alors…

Swersky ('' '') : Alors quoi ?

Max ('' '') : Ba disons que au moment ou je vous parle, elle est inconsciente. Alors vous l'amenez ce médecin ?

Swersky ('' '') : On vous amène deux secouristes

Max : C'est bon, ta copine va être soignée

Bosco avait mit la tête de Faith sur ses genoux et caressait ses cheveux.

Dehors, Swersky expliqua à Doc et Carlos, ce qu'il fallait faire. Ils se préparèrent.

Swersky : Alors vous ramenez le gars, et Yokas d'accord ?

Doc : Bien, mais on ne pourra prendre les deux sur un brancard

Carlos : Je la porterai, s'il le faut

Doc : T'es sûr ?

Carlos : Ouai ne t'inquiète pas

Swersky : Allez-y !

Brice vit les secouristes arriver.

Brice : Max, ils sont là !

Max : Bien, laissez les entrer, fouillez les, et aussi leurs sacs !

Brice & Romain : OK

Ils allèrent ouvrir les portes, et ils fouillèrent les secouristes et leurs sacs.

Brice : Ils n'ont pas d'armes

Max : Laissez-les passer !

Doc s'occupa de l'homme, et Carlos de Faith.

Doc mit le gars sur le brancard, il était mort, mais il ne voulait pas faire monter la colère du soi-disant Max, Carlos lui, mit une minerve autour du cou de Faith, et la ballonna.

Doc : Carlos, dépêche-toi ! Il faut l'emmener !

Max : Non non non, elle, elle reste ici !

Carlos : Mais elle a besoin de soins !

Max : D'accord, tu restes là pour la soigner, et toi tu emmènes l'autre à l'hôpital !

Doc : Non, j'ai be…

Carlos : Doc, c'est bon, je vais rester avec elle

Doc hésita, lança un regard à Carlos, et puis finalement s'en alla. Quand il sortit, au début tout le monde crut que Carlos était derrière, mais quelque secondes plus tard, personnes, alors Swersky alla à sa rencontre.

Swersky : Où sont Carlos et Yokas ?

Doc : Max a dit que …

Swersky : Attend attend, qui est Max ?

Doc : A ce que j'ai compris, c'est le chef de la bande

Swersky : Vas y dit nous tout

Doc : Je soignai le gars, et Carlos soignait Faith, donc, le gars était déjà mort, je l'ai quand-même mit sur le brancard pour ne pas plus l'énerver, je lui ai dit qu'il fallait que l'on y aille, et il a dit que Faith devait rester. Carlos lui a dit qu'elle avait besoin de soin, il a dit ''d'accord mais tu reste là pour la soigner'' et que moi je devais emmener le gars à l'hôpital, j'ai refusé, mais Carlos à dit qu'il restera avec elle, au début j'allai refuser, mais en voyant son regard, et celui de Bosco, et en sachant que si elle n'avait pas de soin elle pouvait y rester, alors j'ai cédé et je suis sortit

Swersky : D'accord, comment va-t-elle ? Et Bosco ?

Doc : Faith était inconsciente quand je suis partit, Carlos lui a mit une minerve et l'a ballonnée, et Bosco…Bosco est très inquiet et très en colère.

Sully : Ouai, ça peut se comprendre, sa partenaire est inconsciente, et je suis sûr qu'il est inquiet qu'il lui arrive quelque chose !

Davis : Vous avez prévenus son mari et ses enfants ?

Sully : Elle n'est plus avec Fred

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui, les yeux grand ouvert.

* * *

_**Je sais je ne suis pas très doué en écriture** _


	3. Démasqué 1-2

**_Alors voici la suite, et merci pour vos reviews elles me font très plaisir ^_^_**

* * *

_Davis : Vous avez prévenus son mari et ses enfants ?_

_Sully : Elle n'est plus avec Fred_

_Tout le monde se retourna vers lui, les yeux grand ouvert._

Davis : Depuis quand ?

Sully : Ca c'est passé le lendemain de la mort de Mickey

Davis : Merde, et elle ne l'a dit qu'à toi ?

Sully : Ouai, je travaillais avec elle quand il est venu la voir et lui a dit qu'il demandait le divorce

Faith commençait à ouvrir les yeux, Carlos lui recousait la tempe sa tête était posé sur les genoux de Bosco, qui lui l'a ballonnait.

Faith : (tout bas) Bosco ?

Bosco : Oui, je suis là

Faith : Ma tête

Bosco : Tu t'es pris un coup de crosse, ça va, t'as pas trop mal ?

Carlos : Tu es restée inconsciente pendant une demi-heure

Max : On ne vous dérange pas trop là ? C'est bon elle s'est réveillée, alors toi tu peux te casser !

Carlos : Il reste juste à faire quelques examens de routines

Max : Ouai ouai, le charabia des toubibs !

Après quelques minutes.

Carlos : C'est bon j'ai fini

Max : Bon, casse-toi alors !

Brice lui ouvrit les portes, et Carlos s'en alla non sans un regard pour ses amis, Bosco lui fit un signe de la tête lui disant que tout allait bien se passer. Dehors les unités d'élites braquèrent leurs armes sur Carlos qui leva les mains en l'air. La fille de Faith était arrivée. Swersky s'approcha de Carlos avec Davis à ses côtés.

Davis : Ca va à l'intérieur ?

Carlos : …

Davis : Carlos !

Carlos : Oui…non, Yokas est restée inconsciente pendant une demi-heure, le gars euh…il s'appelait…Max, voilà c'est ça, Max l'a frappée avec la crosse de son flingue, et il y en a un autre qui s'appelle…euh…Brice

Swersky : Bien, ce que tu nous as dis va no…

Emily : Quoi ?

Swersky, Carlos et Davis se retournèrent, et virent Emilie tenu par Sully.

Emily : Où est ma mère ? Ils lui ont fait du mal ?

Elle s'effondra à terre en pleure. Sully la prit par le bras et l'emmena à l'ambulance où attendaient Doc, Kim et Alex. Sully demanda à Kim si elle pouvait s'occuper d'elle, elle accepta.

Emily : (en murmurant) T'es jamais à la maison, je te déteste

Kim : Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça Emily ?

Emily : Ce sont les derniers mots que je lui ai dit avant de quitter la maison, je lui ai dit que je l'a détestait

Emily se mit à pleurer encore, Kim la prit dans ses bras ;

Kim : Je suis sure qu'elle te pardonnera

Sully s'éclipsa et alla rejoindre Swersky et Davis. Le téléphone sonna.

Swersky (au téléphone) : Allô ?

Max (au téléphone) : Lieutenant ! Quelle joie d'entendre votre voix

Swersky ('' '') : Que voulez-vous Max ?

Max ('' '') : Je vois que vous connaissez mon nom

Swersky ('' '') : C'est exact, que me vaut cet appel ?

Max ('' '') : Je voudrais des pizzas et des bouteilles d'eau !

Swersky ('' '') : A une condition ! Vous relâcherez un otage ?

Max ('' '') : Bien d'accord je les veux dans 30 minutes sinon otage meurt !

Swersky ('' '') : Dans 30 minutes, j'en prends note

Il raccrocha. Swersky passa la commande

Swersky : On enverra un flic pour les livrer !

Davis : Moi !

Swersky : Davis tu es sur que tu…

Davis : Oui lieutenant j'en suis sur

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le livreur arriva avec les pizzas et les bouteilles d'eau. Swersky lui demanda sa tenue, et la donna Davis. Il allait entrer dans la banque, quand Sully l'interpella.

Sully : Eh attend !

Davis : Quoi ?

Sully : Tu fais attention ?

Davis : Ouai ne t'inquiète pas

Sully : Autre chose, faut que tu mettes la casquette aussi

Davis : Non, pas ça s'te plait

Sully : C'est Swersky qui l'a dit pas moi

Davis, prit la casquette, la mit et se dirigea vers la porte de la banque. Il frappa à celle-ci, et un homme d'une vingtaine d'année lui ouvrit la porte, il avait un semi automatique. Il le fouilla.

Romain : C'est bon il n'a pas d'arme !

Max : Viens déposer les pizzas ici

Davis l'écouta, il jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce, et vit Bosco et Faith à côté, Faith avait un pansement à la tempe gauche. Il donna une bouteille d'eau à toutes les personnes présentes, il resta un peu plus longtemps auprès de Faith et Bosco.

Davis : Comment ça va ?

Faith : Appart mon mal de tête, tout va bien

Bosco : Moi je n'ai rien

Max vit que Davis restait un peu plus que ce qu'il ne fallait auprès des deux officiers, alors, il comprit. Davis sentit quelque chose sur sa tête. Il se retourna, et il fit face à une arme braquée sur lui.

Davis : Euh…que faites vous ?

Max : Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ? Tu crois que je suis con ? Tu me prends pour un con ? Non…avec moi ça ne marchera pas !

Davis : Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

Max : Tu crois que je ne sais pas que t'es un flic !

Davis : Quoi ? Mais je ne suis pas flic !

Max retira le cran de sécurité.

Max : Ne me mens pas !

Bosco : Ce n'est pas un flic, c'est un livreur, rien d'autre

Max : Tu prends sa défense ? Mais ça veut tout dire, toi (en pointant Davis) casse toi !

* * *

_**J'essaierai de poster un nouveau chapitre au plus vite **_


	4. Démasqué 2-2

**_Alors voici la suite. Je suis désolé mais comme je vous l'ai dit, j'étais en Allemagne, alors voilà un autre chapitre ... Bonne lecture_**

* * *

Davis : Pourquoi ?

Max : Tu as fait ton boulot, tu nous à livré, alors maintenant casse toi, et emmène une seule personne avec toi !

Davis regarda les personnes présente, il vit une petite fille d'une douzaine d'année cachée sous un bureau, il s'approcha d'elle, la prit dans ses bras, échangea un regard avec Bosco et Faith, et s'en alla. Quand il arriva dehors Kim prit la petite, et l'emmena à l'ambulance.

Swersky : Alors ?

Davis : Je crois qu'il sait que je suis un flic

Sully/Swersky : Quoi ?!

Davis : Il m'a vu parler avec Bosco et Yokas, et il a comprit, il n'est pas stupide ce mec !

Dans la banque, Bosco était debout en face de l'arme.

Max : Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris votre petit manège ?

Bosco : De quoi vous parlez, Davis n'est pas un flic !

Faith regarda Bosco, celui-ci venait de comprendre la bêtise qu'il venait de dire.

Max : Parce que tu connais le nom de ce mec ?

Bosco : Ouai…c'est…c'est lui qui me livre mes pizzas

Max : Parce qu'en plus tu me prends pour un con ?

Bosco : Je n'oserai pas

Dehors, Kim examinait la petite, elle n'avait rien.

Kim : Comment tu t'appelles ma chérie ?

Petite fille : Je m'appelle Lindsay

Kim : Bien Lindsay, tes parents sont dans la banque ?

Lindsay : Non

Kim : Ba qu'est-ce-que tu faisais dans la banque alors ?

Lindsay : Je cherchai Ben

Kim : Qui est Ben ?

Lindsay : C'est mon chien, je suis entré dans la banque, pour regarder si il était à l'intérieur, j'ai demandé à la dame de l'accueil, et là, trois hommes sont entrés dans la banque, et j'ai entendu plein de bruits, j'ai eu peur, alors je me suis caché, et après, deux policiers sont venus, et maintenant ils sont dedans, la femme s'est fait taper dessus par un des hommes

Kim : D'accord, merci pour ton aide

Lindsay : Et pour Ben ?

Kim : Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons le ret…

Un coup de feu se fit entendre. Tout le monde sursauta, Lindsay eu peur et sauta dans les bras de Kim.

Emily (en courant vers la banque) : MAMAN !

Sully la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne franchisse la barrière de sécurité, elle était en pleure.

Sully : Shhhh

Swersky appela dans la banque.

Max (au téléphone) : Quoi ?

Swersky (au téléphone) : C'était quoi ce coup de feu ?

Max ('' '') : Je vous avais dit de ne pas vous foutre de moi !

Swersky ('' '') : Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

Max ('' '') : Du flic que vous avez envoyé dans la banque !

Swersky ('' '') : Mais les seuls flics qui sont entrés dans la banque, sont les deux que vous détenez !

Max ('' '') : ARRETEZ DE VOUS FOUTRE DE MOI ! Votre copain dans la banque, il s'est cramé tout seul !

Swersky ('' '') : Alors, le coup de feu, c'était quoi ?

Max ('' '') : Juste votre copain qui a voulu jouer au plus malin

Swersky ('' '') : Et ?...

Max ('' '') : Ba disons, qu'il s'est prit une balle dans l'épaule gauche

Swersky ('' '') : Quoi…mais…il va bien ?

Max ('' '') : Sa copine s'occupe de lui, ils sont trop mignons, un vrai p'tit couple !

Max raccrocha.

Max : Tous les hommes enlèvent leur cravate !

Les trois hommes qui étaient présent s'exécutèrent.

Max : Brice, accroche leur les mains avec ! Les autres, je m'en occupe personnellement. Romain, les femmes !

Romain prit les deux femmes plus Faith, les obligea à se lever, il allait les faire sortir quand Max l'interpella.

Max : (en désignant Faith) Non, celle-là, elle reste ici

Au même moment dehors.

Sully : Alors chef, c'était quoi ce coup de feu ?

Swersky : Merde, bordel, il a tiré sur Bosco, il l'a démasqué Davis !

Sully vit Davis s'en aller, il le rattrapa.

Sully : Davis, où tu vas ?

Davis : Je ne peux pas rester ici

Sully : Mais pourquoi ?

Davis : Il a tiré sur Bosco à cause de moi !

Davis prit sa voiture, et s'en alla, sous les yeux de Sully.

Emily : Alors, il a tiré sur Bosco ?

Sully se retourna.

Sully : Emily…

Emily commença à pleurer.

Sully : Non, Emily, ne pleure pas...

Swersky, était au téléphone avec le FBI.

Officier : Capitaine !

Swersky (raccrochant le téléphone) : Oui officier Rokes ?

Rokes : Deux femmes sortent de la banque !

Swersky s'en approcha sans trop brusquer, il ne voulait pas leur faire peur.

Swersky : Venez par ici, des personnes vont vous examiner

Ils les emmenèrent auprès des secouristes, et repartit près du téléphone, celui-ci sonna.

Swersky (au téléphone) : Oui ?

Max (au téléphone) : Vous avez eu mon petit cadeau ?

Swersky (au téléphone) : Oui, et nous vous en remercions, mais pourquoi ne pas relâcher les autres otages ?

Max (au téléphone) : Les hommes je veux les garder, et vos deux collègues, je les garde comme monnaie d'échange, et je veux encore m'amuser avec eux !

Swersky ('' '') : Vous contez faire quoi avec eux ?

Max ('' '') : Juste m'amuser un peu !

Sur ces dernières paroles, Max raccrocha. Il se retourna et vit quelque chose qu'il ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup...

* * *

_**Vous voulez savoir c'est quoi cette fameuse chose, alors je peux avoir une petite review ? J'essaierai de poster un nouveau chapitre au plus vite ^_^**_


	5. Le plan dégénère

**_Une suite, merci Guest pour ta review et pour aimer ma fic, ça me fait très plaisir !_**

* * *

Sur ces dernières paroles, Max raccrocha. Il se retourna et vit quelque chose qu'il ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup...

Max : Tu comptais nous le dire quand ? Hein ?

Faith : Vous parlez de qui ?

Max : De notre cher directeur !

Directeur : De quoi ?

Max (en s'approchant de lui) : Ne te fou pas de moi ! Tu as vu ce qui est arrivé au dernier qui m'a mentit ?

Le directeur regarda en direction de Bosco, celui-ci se tenait le bras, le sang avait arrêté de couler, mais il en avait plein sur lui ainsi que sa collègue, et une flaque de sang s'était formé parterre. Le directeur vit Max s'approcher de plus en plus, et déglutit difficilement.

Max : Alors ?

Directeur (tétanisé) : …

Max : Tu ne veux pas répondre ? Romain ? Tu sais ce que tu as à faire ?

Romain : Euh…tu es sûr ?

Max : Oui, aller !

Romain : Mais, il…

Max : Tu te fous de moi ? Descend-le !

Romain : Non, moi je ne me suis pas engagé pour ça, moi c'était juste pour l'argent, par pour buter des gens, je refuse !

Un coup de feu se fit entendre, et Romain s'écroula à terre. Le téléphone sonna.

Max (au téléphone et énervé) : Quoi encore ?!

Swersky (au téléphone) : Que s'est-il passé ?

Max ('' '') : FOUTEZ MOI LA PAIX !

Il raccrocha et débrancha le téléphone.

Brice : Max, mais t'es fou ou quoi, t'as tiré sur Romain, c'est mon frère !

Max : Quoi ? T'en veux une aussi ?

Brice : Romain avait raison, moi non plus je ne me suis pas engagé pour tuer des gens !

Brice posa son arme sur le bureau de l'accueil, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il sortit les mains en l'air, des officiers le menottèrent, il se laissa faire et fût emmener auprès de Swersky.

Swersky : C'est vous Max ?

Brice : Non, moi je m'appelle Brice, Brice Drawe. Je me suis rendu, parce que Max a abattu mon petit frère Romain

Swersky : Pourquoi l'a-t-il abattu ?

Brice : Parce qu'il n'a pas voulu tuer le directeur. C'est vrai quoi, nous on s'est engagé juste pour le fric, on ne voulait faire de mal à personne

Swersky : Quel âge avez-vous ?

Brice : 22 ans, et Romain en avait 20

Swersky : Et Max, comment s'appelle-t-il ?

Brice : Il s'appelle Maxime Granger, et il a 40 ans

Swersky : 40 ans ! Et vous vous êtes laissé embarquez là-dedans ?! Vous savez qu'il détient deux de mes hommes ?

Brice : J'ai essayé de lui dire de les relâcher, que sinon on aurait de graves problèmes, mais il n'a pas voulu

Swersky : Comment tiennent-t-ils le coup ?

Brice : L'homme a mal au bras, il a plein de sang sur lui, et la femme aussi

Swersky : Il va vraiment falloir les sortir de là !

Brice : Je vais tout faire pour arrêter Max, au moins pour l'honneur de mon frère, après je m'en fou de ce qui peut m'arriver

Swersky : De toute façon si on l'arrête, il passera toute sa vie en prison, tuer un otage pendant un cambriolage, c'est la perpétuité

Brice : Quoi le type est mort ? Merde !

Dans la banque, Max était vraiment en colère, que son soi-disant ami l'ai trahit. Faith et Bosco qui voyait cette agitation, réfléchissait, à comment le faire craquer. Faith regarda sa montre ; il était 00h28, ça fait 7h qu'ils sont dans la banque. Max tournait en rond dans la pièce, quand soudain une sonnerie de portable retentit,

Ça ne pouvait pas être le téléphone principal, il l'avait débranché, il fouilla dans un sac, et trouva le portable en question, le nom s'afficha ; ''Patron''.

Il décrocha.

Max (au téléphone) : Allô ?

Swersky (au téléphone) : Max ?

Max ('' '') : QU'EST-CE-QUE VOUS ME VOULEZ A LA FIN ?

Swersky ('' '') : Je veux juste que vous vous rendiez, Brice nous a tout dit, et en plus, vous êtes fichu, vous savez ce que ça rapporte le faite de tuer un otage pendant un cambriolage ?

Max ('' '') : CE SALOP VOUS A TOUT DIT ? Quoi ! L'otage est mort ?! BORDEL !

Le fait d'entendre ça, accentua la colère de Max, qui jeta le portable contre le miroir qui était au-dessus de Faith et Bosco, celui-ci se brisa.

Max : Bien ils veulent se la jouer comme ça ? Bien alors on va jouer !

Max prit les trois hommes accrochés et les laissa s'en aller, dans la banque, il ne restait plus que lui, le cadavre de Romain et les deux officiers de police.

Dehors tout le monde vit sortir les trois hommes, ils avaient les mains accrochées avec leurs cravates. Emily se posa la question que tout le monde se posa :

Emily : Pourquoi il a relâché tout le monde et pas maman et Bosco ?

Swersky se retourna vers elle avec une expression dans son regard, une expression qui dit ; _Je n'en sais pas plus que toi_

Emily : Je veux parler à ma mère !

Sully : Emily, tu ne peux pas lui parler, elle est dans la banque, et on ne peut plus prendre contact avec Max

Max tournait en rond dans la pièce, quelque fois, il frappait dans un mur.

Faith : Pourquoi avoir relâché tout le monde, et pas nous ?

Max : Pourquoi ? Tu me demandes pourquoi ?

Faith : Oui

Max : Parce que vos chers collègues se sont foutus de moi, et vu que je ne peux pas les atteindre physiquement, je vais les atteindre moralement !

Bosco : Et vous comptez vous y prendre comment ?

Max : Je vais vous faire souffrir !

Il s'approcha de Faith, Bosco de plaça devant elle, mais Max appuya sur sa blessure au bras, Bosco laissa échapper un cri, Max le frappa au visage, et il perdit connaissance.

Faith : Bosco !

* * *

_**Je sais je suis sadique avec ces pauvres personnes. Vous voulez la suite ? Review ^_^**_


	6. Arrivé des renforts

**_Voici la suite, Je suis contente que des personnes aime ce que j'écris, ça me touche et ça me donne l'envie de continuer. Je vous remercie du fond du cœur._**

**_Cookie : Je sais qu'il y a du suspense mais c'est le but ^_^_**

* * *

_Il s'approcha de Faith, Bosco de plaça devant elle, mais Max appuya sur sa blessure au bras, Bosco laissa échapper un cri, Max le frappa au visage, et il perdit connaissance._

_Faith : Bosco !_

Il profita de l'égarement de Faith et lui prit ses menottes, l'attacha à un poteau, et lui enleva son gilet pare-balles. Il fit de même avec Bosco quelque mètre plus loin.

Max : Commençons les réjouissances !

Faith : Vous êtes un grand malade !

Max (en rigolant) : Je sais, mais j'adore ça !

Il la frappa dans les côtes, elle se retenait de ne pas crier, du sang coula, mais ce sang, ne venait pas du coup qu'il venait de lui donner, mais elle avait un bout de verre dans la jambe droite, ce bout de verre venait du miroir qu'il avait brisé avec son téléphone.

Max : Oh, ça doit faire mal ?

Faith (en mentant) : Je ne sent rien

Max (en s'approchant d'elle) : Bien alors tu vas sentir quelque chose !

Il enfonça le bout de verre un peut plus profond dans sa jambe, elle cria, le sang coulait abondement et une flaque de sang se forma en quelque seconde autour de sa jambe. Swersky discutait avec un officier, quand un homme les interrompit.

Homme : Bonjour, pourrais-je parler au lieutenant Swersky ?

Swersky : C'est pour quoi ?

Homme : Je me présente, Agent Trevor, FBI, et voici mes collègues ; les agents Miraves et Erstein et notre informaticien ; Garry. Nous sommes venus pour vous prêter mains fortes

Swersky : Et vous comptez faire quoi ?

Trevor : Déjà, nous essayons d'avoir accès aux caméras qui se trouvent à l'intérieur de la banque, avez-vous pris contact avec les suspects ?

Swersky : Oui, mais maintenant nous n'avons plus qu'un suspect

Trevor : Comment-ça ?

Swersky : Le patron de l'opération, un certain Maxime Granger, a tué un de ses complices qui se nommait Romain Drawe qui était aussi le petit frère du troisième complice ; Brice Drawe. Brice s'est rendu, il veut tout faire pour qu'on arrête le meurtrier de son frère

Trevor : Puis-je prendre contact avec lui ?

Swersky : Ca va être dur, il a débranché le téléphone principal

Trevor : Combien d'otage ?

Swersky : Deux

Trevor : Quoi ?! Et vous n'avez pas eu l'idée d'intervenir ?

Swersky : Non, car les deux ota…

Trevor : Miraves, Erstein, allez prévenir qu'on va entrer !

Swersky : NON !

Les deux agents du FBI se stoppèrent.

Swersky : Nous ne sommes pas entrés car les deux otages sont deux de mes officiers !

Trevor : Quoi ? Comment a-t-il pu ne prendre que deux officiers, c'est insensé !

Swersky : Il a relâchés tout les autres otages

Trevor : Quels sont les noms de vos deux officiers ?

Swersky : Il y a l'officier Maurice Boscorelli, et l'officier Faith Yokas

Garry : Trevor, on a accès aux caméras de surveillances

Trevor : Très bien j'arrive !

Ils arrivèrent au niveau des ordinateurs de Garry, et ils virent les images. On voyait Bosco accroché à un poteau ; inconscient, et Faith elle aussi accroché ; avec la jambe en sang.

Swersky : Merde !

Personnes n'avaient vu Emily s'approcher.

Emily : Au mon Dieu maman !

Trevor : Qui est cette fille ? Faites la sortir du périmètre !

Swersky : C'est la fille de l'officier Yokas !

Trevor : Alors elle peut rester ici, mais elle ne s'approche pas des caméras !

Swersky : Sully, emmène là voir Kim

Garry : Vous savez, je sais aussi lire sur les lèvres !

En déposant Emily à l'ambulance, Sully vit Davis arriver. Il se dirigea dans sa direction.

Sully : Tu es enfin revenu !

Davis : Désolé d'être parti ! J'ai appris que le FBI était là ?

Sully : Ouai, il y a trois agents et un informaticien

Ils se dirigèrent en direction du petit groupe.

Sully : Patron, Davis est revenu

Swersky : Content de te revoir, voici les agents Trevor, Miraves et Erstein et leur informaticien, Garry

Davis : …

Swersky : Mais t'étais où enfaite ?

Davis : J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Alors comment ça se passe à l'intérieur ?

Trevor : Regardez par vous-même

L'agent du FBI se poussa, et Davis regarda les caméras.

Davis : Il les a accrochés ? Mais il est taré ce type ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi il n'y en a plus qu'un, où sont les deux autres ?

Swersky : Max a tué un des deux complices qui se trouve être le petit frère du troisième, donc le troisième s'est rendu pour nous aider à arrêté l'ordure qui a tué son frère

Davis : Comment va la fille de Yokas ?

Sully : Kim est avec elle

Davis : Et vous avez prévenu Fred ?

Sully : Il est parti à Boston avec son fils, il ne décroche pas

Dans la banque, Bosco reprit conscience peu à peu. Il essaya de bouger les mains, mais il était accroché, il ouvrit complètement les yeux, et vit Max qui rigolait, et Faith, elle était elle aussi accroché, et elle perdait du sang de la jambe droite. Il essaya d'écouter ce que Max et Faith se disaient, mais il comprenait un mot sur deux.

Max : Alors, là ça fait mal hein ?!

Faith : Vous…êtes un…salopard

Max (se retournant vers Bosco) : Oh, la Belle Au Bois Dormant s'est réveillée

Bosco : Qu'est-ce-que vous lui avez fait ?

Max : Rien, elle m'a cherché, elle m'a trouvé

Dehors, tout le monde voyait qu'ils parlaient dans la banque, mais les caméras n'ont pas de sonorisation.

Erstein : Vous croyez qu'ils parlent de quoi ?

Miraves : Sûrement pas du temps qu'il fait dehors

Ce commentaire lui valu un regard noir de la part de tout les personnes présentes.

Garry : Shhhh, taisez-vous, je me concentre ! L'officier Boscorelli a demandé au gars qu'est-ce-qu' il a fait à l'officier Yokas

Bosco : Pourquoi on est accroché, (en rigolant) vous avez peur de nous ?

Max n'aima pas son commentaire, alors il le frappa deux fois au visage, et trois fois dans les côtes.

Swersky : (tout bas) Bosco, je t'en supplie, fait pas le con

Sully : (répondant à Swersky) Il sait que sa vie et celle de Yokas en dépend, alors je pense qu'il va faire attention, ne serai-ce que pour elle

Swersky lui sourit en remerciement.

Bosco : Tu sais faire que…

Faith : Bosco la ferme !

Max : Ouai écoute plutôt ta copine au-lieu de vouloir faire le malin, que tu n'es pas d'ailleurs !

Max commença à rigoler tout seul.

Bosco : Mais bien sûr !

Max s'approcha dangereusement de Faith. Il la frappa à la tête, et lui ouvrit la lèvre.

Bosco : (s'énervant) Hé ! Elle a rien fait, c'est moi !

Max : Maintenant c'est elle qui va prendre pour tes conneries, et vice-versa !

Bosco : Quoi…mais…

Max : Désolé mon vieux !

Bosco : (dans un murmure) Si je suis vieux, toi t'es quoi alors ?

Il croyait que Max ne l'avait pas entendu, mais au contraire, il l'avait bien entendu. Il s'approcha dangereusement de Faith.

D'un coup lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre.

Bosco : EH ! OH ! Mais qu'est-ce-que vous faites ?!

Max : Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas entendu ?

Sully : Merde, qu'est-ce-que t'as fait Bosco ?

Garry : Le soi-disant Max a dit _Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas entendu ?_

Bosco : Peut-on passer un marché ?

Max : Quoi ?

Bosco : Maintenant vous allez arrêter de la frapper, parce que frapper une femme, c'est de la lâcheté, et je sais que vous n'êtes pas un lâche, alors je vous propose qu'il n'y ait que moi qui prenne ?!

Garry : Il lui a demandé si il pouvait passer un marché, il lui a dit qu'il était lâche de frapper une femme, et il veut qu'il n'y est que lui qui prenne

Max : Intéressant…

Faith : (difficilement) Non Bosco, ne fa…

Bosco : Shhhh !

Erstein : Dîtes, ça fait longtemps qu'ils sont ensembles ?

Sully : Ca fait à peu près dix ans qu'ils se tournent autour. Pourquoi ?

Erstein : Si longtemps, mais pourquoi ils ont attendu tout ce temps ?

Davis : Ba Yokas était mariée, mais maintenant elle a divorcé donc…

Sully : Il faut espérer qu'ils n'attendent pas trop longtemps

Max : D'accord, j'accepte votre marché

Faith : N…non

Max : Tu redis un mot, et je lui tire dessus ! C'est bien compris !

Faith hocha de la tête.

Max (s'adressant à Bosco) : Tu dois vraiment tenir à elle, pour risquer ta propre vie

Bosco : Ouai, t'es jaloux ? 

Il se prit un coup dans la tête.

Bosco : T'as que ça dans le ventre ?

Un notre coup de poing s'abattit sur sa joue.

Faith : Bosco !

Max : Toi, je t'avais prévenu !

* * *

_**Encore du suspens ! On se retrouve au prochain chapitre :) ^_^**_


	7. Mauvaise Surprise

**_Voici la suite, J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^_^_**

* * *

_Un notre coup de poing s'abattit sur sa joue._

_Faith : Bosco !_

_Max : Toi, je t'avais prévenu !_

Il tira dans la main gauche de Bosco.

Bosco : AHHHHHHH !

Trevor : Swersky, il va vraiment falloir que nous rentrions !

Swersky : …

Miraves : Si il continu comme ça, il sera mort dans pas longtemps

Swersky : Bien, nous allons entrés, mais vos hommes font attentions au miens !

Trevor : Bien !

L'agent du FBI se dirigea vers le SWAT.

Trevor : Bon alors, lieutenant Darius ?

Darius : Oui ?

Trevor : Nous allons entrer, mais vous avez l'ordre de faire attention aux deux officiers qui se trouvent à l'intérieur !

Darius : Bien, mes hommes feront ce qu'ils pourront pour ne pas les blesser !

Trevor : vous entrerez quand je vous en donnerais l'ordre

Trevor s'en alla, et Darius expliqua à ses hommes qu'ils ne devaient pas blesser les officiers retenu en otage. Tout le monde se prépara pour entrer à l'intérieur de la banque. A l'intérieur, Max était énervé que Bosco l'est provoqué.

Max : Fallait pas me chercher !

Bosco : Pou…pourquoi ? Vous vous…êtes fait mal…en pre…en pressant la détente ?

Max : (pointant son arme sur Faith) ARRETE DE M'ENERVER ! SINON LE DEAL EST FINNI, ET JE LUI COLLE UNE BALLE ENTRE LES DEUX YEUX !

Dehors, les officiers de police, le FBI et le SWAT, terminait de se préparer.

Trevor : Alors récapitulons ; il y aura trois agents à l'entrée, un agent du FBI sera avec un officier de police et quatre agents du SWAT, c'est ça ?

Tous ensembles : Oui !

Ils se postèrent autour de la banque, Davis était avec Miraves, ils entraient par la porte de service, Sully était avec Erstein, eux entraient par le toit, et Swersky était avec Trevor, qui eux entraient par la porte d'entrée et les trois équipes avaient quatre agents du SWAT avec eux.

Max avait toujours l'arme pointée sur la tête de Faith.

Bosco : Non, vous ne ferez pas ça, un deal c'est un deal, et ça se respecte. Vous, vous êtes un gars qui respecte les choses non ?

Max : Je sais que tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis ! Alors, on va faire un truc, je vais te détacher, je vais détacher ta copine, on va sortir de la banque tranquillement, et si tu fais un geste brusque je la descends. Tu m'as compris ?

Bosco : Oui

Max détacha d'abord Faith, elle était très mal en point, au bord de l'inconscience, elle resta assise parterre, il se dirigea ensuite vers Bosco, il lui enleva ses menottes, et Bosco eu à peine le temps de se lever qu'ils furent entourés de partout, toutes les personnes présentes pointait Max avec une arme. Bosco n'eu pas le temps de bouger que Max l'attrapa par le cou, plaça son bras en-dessous et pointa son arme sur sa tête.

Max : Si vous bougez je le descends lui et sa copine !

Swersky : Vous allez vous calmez, et poser votre arme, personne ne veux qu'il y est des blessés

Max : Dégagez de là !

Swersky : Vous savez qu'on ne peut pas faire ça

Max : Bien comme vous voulez

Swersky tenta une approche, mais Max s'en aperçu et sortit un petit objet de sa poche puis ouvrit son manteau tenant toujours Bosco.

Swersky : Mais qu'est-ce-que…au mon Dieu !

Max : Alors vous dégagez ou pas ?

Swersky : Tout le monde sort !

Max : Et vous ?

Swersky : Moi je reste, ce sont mes hommes

Max : D'accord

Tout le monde était sortit, sauf Davis.

Swersky : Toi aussi tu sors d'ici !

Davis : Mais patron !

Swersky : Davis, tu sors d'ici !

Max : Davis hein ? C'est toi qui est venu tout-à-l'heure pour livrer les pizzas ?

Davis : Non, je suis flic, pas livreur !

Max : Ton copain là, il t'a cramé !

Swersky qui jusque là ne regardait que Bosco, Davis et Max, regarda en direction du poteau à la gauche de Max, et là il vit Faith ; elle avait la jambe en sang, la plaie que Carlos avait recousue s'était réouverte, elle avait la lèvre ouverte, du sang partout et elle était au bord de l'inconscience.

Swersky : Au mon Dieu ! Que lui avez-vous fait ?

Max : Ce n'est pas moi, c'est son copain

Le Capitaine Hancock demanda à Sully pourquoi Swersky a donné l'ordre de quitter la banque, et pourquoi lui et un autre flic manque à l'appelle.

Sully : Euh, comment dire, le ravisseur braque une arme sur Bosco, et quand il a demandé que tout le monde sorte, Swersky a dit non, il a sortit une télécommande de sa poche, il a ouvert son manteau, et…

Hancock : Et ?

Sully : Bien...en faite, il a une bombe sur lui, et Swersky a fait sortir tout le monde, et il a voulu rester pour Bosco et Yokas

Hancock : QUOI ?!

Tous les officiers présents se retournèrent.

Hancock : Et Davis, pourquoi il est resté lui ?

Sully : Ba…comment dire… euh…le braqueur voulait qu'il reste lui aussi

Hancock : Mais pourquoi ?

Sully : Désolé Capitaine je n'en sais pas plus que vous

Hancock : Il aurait mieux fait de rester mon chauffeur!

Swersky : Davis tu sors de là tout de suite !

Davis : Non !

Swersky : Davis !

Davis : Non je refuse !

La radio de Swersky grésilla.

Radio : Swersky ! Mais qu'est-ce-que vous foutez bordel ?

Swersky (en prenant sa radio) : Et bien j'essaye de sauver mes hommes !

Radio : Vous sortez d'ici tout de suite, et Davis aussi ! C'est un ordre !

Swersky (radio) : D'accord !

Davis le regarda sans comprendre, il voulait les sauver, et là il allait les laisser avec ce malade.

Swersky (radio) : D'accord, Davis va sortir. Davis tu sors ! Si tu refuses, je sors aussi, et personne ne pourra aider Bosco et Yokas !

Davis n'eu d'autre choix que d'accepter. Il quitta la banque.

Radio : Lieutenant Swersky je vous ordonne de sortir d'ici TOUT DE SUITE !

Swersky : Non !

Et il éteignit sa radio.

* * *

_**Voilà...Au prochain chapitre, et n'oubliez pas la review ^_^**_


	8. Ordre désobéi

**_Voici la suite, au début j'ai eu peur j'ai cru que plus personne ne lisait ma fic ^_^_**

* * *

_Radio : Lieutenant Swersky je vous ordonne de sortir d'ici TOUT DE SUITE !_

_Swersky : Non !_

_Et il éteignit sa radio._

Dehors le Capitaine Hancock était sous le choc des paroles que venait de lui adresser un de ses soufifre. Sully se retenait pour ne pas rire. Ils virent Davis sortir de la banque, il avait l'air un peu énervé. Il passa devant eux sans un regard, et s'en alla pour la deuxième fois depuis que la prise d'otage avait commencée.

Emily : Pourquoi est-ce-que tout le monde est sortit sauf maman et Bosco ?

Kim : Je vais voir Sully, je reviens

Kim s'approcha de Sully, il discutait avec le Capitaine Hancock.

Kim : Pourquoi Yokas et Bosco ne sont pas sortit ? Emily s'inquiète vraiment beaucoup

Sully : Euh Kim, c'est compliqué, le braqueur a une bombe sur lui, il tient Bosco en joue, et Faith n'est pas très bien

Kim : Non, je dis quoi moi à sa fille ?

Sully : Je n'en sais rien

Kim repartit en direction de son ambulance.

Emily : Alors ?

Kim : Et bien, Emily, il vaudrait mieux que tu ne saches rien

Emily : Kim je t'en pris...j'ai besoin de le savoir

Kim : Tout le monde est sortit parce que le braqueur a une...une...il a une bombe sur lui

Emily : Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ils n'ont pas sortit maman et Bosco, et laisser le gars seul avec sa bombe ?

Kim : Parce que le braqueur a prit Bosco en joue...

Emily : Et maman ?

Kim : D'après ce que je sais, elle n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme

Emily : Non...

En disant ça, elle s'écroula à terre en pleure.

Kim : Emily...non...ne pleure pas ! Tu ne devrais pas supporter tout ce poids sur tes épaules. Où est ton père ?

Emily : Euh...je ne sais pas, normalement il doit rentrer dans trois heures

Kim : Bien, alors on l'appellera

Swersky : Bon alors, vous allez poser votre arme et le détonateur, et tout va bien se passer, ok ?

Max : Bien sûr, et quand j'aurais fait ce que vous me demandez, une trentaine de flic viendront me tirer dessus !

Swersky : Non, mais je voudrais récupérer mes deux hommes en vie, déjà qu'il y en a un qui est au bord de l'inconscience, et l'autre qui ne tiens presque plus debout

C'est vrai, Faith était au bord de l'inconscience, et Bosco sentait que si Max le lâchait, il s'écraserais au sol. Ses jambes ne le tenait plus, son épaule commençait à lui refaire mal, sa main gauche était en sang, et il avait mal au crâne. Swersky voyait bien qu'il commençait à flancher.

Swersky : Qu'est-ce-que vous voulez au juste ?

Max : Je veux que vous dégagiez !

Swersky : D'accord, alors laisser moi emmener mes hommes

Max : Non ! Eux ils restent avec moi !

Swersky : Mais ils ont besoins de soins, et vite, il y en a un qui va s'évanouir, et l'autre l'est déjà !

Max regarda à sa gauche et vit Faith inconsciente, en train de perdre beaucoup de sang de sa jambe droite.

Swersky : Vous déjà tués deux hommes, alors pourquoi vouloir tuer deux flics avec ?

Max : Quoi, je n'est tué que Romain, l'autre il est mort à l' hôpital

Swersky : Non, l'homme sur lequel vous avez tiré, il était déjà mort quand les secouristes sont arrivés

Dehors le Capitaine Hancock commençait à s'impatienter, il voulait savoir ce qui se passait là-dedans, alors il se dirigea vers les caméras, et il vit Swersky discuter avec le braqueur, qui semblait tendu, Bosco avait une arme pointée sur sa tête et Faith était inconsciente et elle perdait du sang. Sully s'était approché lui aussi.

Sully : Au mon Dieu !

Hancock : Où est passé Davis ?

Sully : Il est parti

Swersky était debout, toujours son arme pointée sur Max.

Max : Je vais appuyer !

Swersky : Si vous appuyez, vous mourrez aussi

Max : Et alors, j'en ai rien à foutre !

Max sentit un poids sur son bras gauche. Bosco venait de s'évanouir.

* * *

_**Chapitre assez court et j'en suis désolé, si vous voulez la suite, il y a juste à écrire une petite review, c'est assez simple non ?^_^**_


	9. Fin du cauchemar 1-3

**_Voici la suite, Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est plus longue que l'autre ^_^_**

**_Je voudrais aussi dire un grand merci à tout ceux qui me suivent, qui lisent mon histoire et qui la commente... Du fond du cœur 3_**

* * *

_Swersky : Si vous appuyez, vous mourrez aussi_

_Max : Et alors, j'en ai rien à foutre !_

_Max sentit un poids sur son bras gauche, Bosco venait de s'évanouir..._

Swersky : Bosco !

Max retira son bras gauche, et Bosco tomba à terre. Max s'en approcha, ne faisant plus attention à Swersky, qui lui, profita du moment d'égarement de Max pour essayer de lui prendre le détonateur ; pas de chance, Max l'a vu arriver, et le frappa au visage avec son arme. Swersky était à terre, il se tenait la tête. Max se releva, et se plaça au milieu de la pièce.

Max : Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça ! J'ai fait souffrir trop de monde !

Swersky ne comprenait pas pourquoi il disait cela.

Max : Dîtes à Brice que je suis désolé pour son frère et...et je suis désolé pour vos officiers

Swersky comprit maintenant.

Swersky : NON !

Max appuya sur le détonateur, et la banque explosa.

Dehors quelque minutes avant l'explosion.

Kim : Ton père doit arriver dans 1h30, tu pourras bientôt le retrouver, et ta mère aussi

Emily : Tu sais Kim, papa et maman ne sont plus ensemble...ils ne l'ont dit à personne sauf à Sully qui était là quand papa l'a dit à maman

Kim : Quoi ?! Mais c'est arrivé quand ?

Emily : Après la mort du frère de Bosco

Kim : Mais pourquoi elle ne me l'a pas dit ? Pourtant c'est ma meille...

Elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la banque explosa.

Kim : Non !

Hancock : Appeler les pompiers !

Tout le monde s'exécuta. A la caserne 55, Jimmy Doherty regardait un match de baseball avec tout le monde, quand le téléphone sonna ; il alla répondre.

Jimmy : Hé les gars, elles sont toujours pas rentrées Kim et Alex ?

Lou : Non, ni Doc et Carlos d'ailleurs

Jimmy (prenant le téléphone) : Caserne 55 j'écoute !

... (au téléphone) : Jimmy ! Venez tout de suite, la banque a explosé, et il...

Jimmy (au téléphone) : Hé hé, calme toi Kim, qu'elle banque a explosée ?

Les autres ayant entendu se rapprochèrent de Jimmy

Kim ('' '') : Celle où on est partit Alex, moi, Doc, et Carlos !

Jimmy ('' '') : Ouai, je le dit au gars, on arrive

Km ('' '') : Ils...ils...ils étaient dedans

Jimmy ('' '') : Qui ? Qui était dedans ?

Kim ('' '') : Y'avait...Swer...Swersky, Bos...Bosco, et...et Faith !

Jimmy ('' '') : QUOI ?!

Les gars le regardèrent avec un regard curieux.

Jimmy : Les gars ! On a un incendie !

Lou : Okay, on arrive !

Jimmy : Y'avait Swersky, Bosco et Yokas dedans !

Lou : Allez les gars, on met les bouchées-double ! Y'a trois flics dans la banque !

Les quatre camions garés dans le garage des pompier, sortirent sirènes hurlantes, les policiers du commissariat d'en face les regardèrent partirent avec un peu de curiosité ; c'était rare qu'ils sortent les quatre camions, à vrai dire, la seule fois où ils les avaient sortit tous les quatre, c'était le 11 Septembre. Davis arriva au commissariat, il avait airé dans New York pendant 1h30 avant de rentrer au poste. Il vit plusieurs officiers, sergents et inspecteurs sortirent du commissariat en courant. Il sortit de sa voiture, et en interpella un.

Davis : Hé ! Viens voir !

... : Quoi ? Dépêche toi Davis je doit y aller !

Davis : D'accord d' accord, qu'est-ce-qui ce passe au juste ?

... : La prise d'otage à la banque...

Davis : Ouai ?

... : Et ba, la banque a explosé, et il y avait le lieutenant Swersky, et les officiers Yokas et Boscorelli !

Davis : QUOI ?! Je monte avec toi !

Les pompiers arrivèrent 10min après le coup de fil de Kim. Quand les pompiers virent l'ampleur des dégâts, il y avait des cendres partout, la banque était en feu et la moitié du commissariat était présent.

Jimmy : Kim ! Mais c'est quoi ça ?

Kim : Dépêche toi ! Ils sont à l'intérieur !

Il mit son casque et son équipement, et il partit rejoindre les autres pompiers. Ils essayèrent de trouver un endroit pour pouvoir entrer, les flammes bloquaient la porte principale. Ils décidèrent d'entrée par la porte de service. Quand ils entrèrent, les flammes les assaillirent, ils décidèrent de se séparer. Après quelques minutes à la recherche de la pièce principale, Jimmy et Lou la trouvèrent. Ils virent Swersky, essayant d'aider Bosco.

Jimmy : Swersky !

Swersky : Doherty ! Viens m'aider, faut le sortir de là !

Jimmy : Je m'en occupe, vous, vous allez sortir de là. Lou tu l'accompagnes ?

Lou : D'accord !

Swersky : Il y a aussi Yokas, mais je ne la trouve pas !

Jimmy : Bien !

Il s'accroupit près de Bosco, et vérifia son pouls. Ouf ! Son cœur battait. Il se releva et partit à la recherche de Faith. Il l'a trouva, il vérifia aussi son pouls, il battait, mais il était plus faible que celui de Bosco. Lou emmena Swersky en dehors de la banque. Carlos et Doc s'en occupèrent.

Swersky : Bo...Bo...Bosco et...et...Yo...Yokas

Doc : Les pompiers sont partit les chercher

Emily était à côté de Kim, elle attendait. Les pompiers sortirent avec un brancard, et une housse mortuaire, avec une personne dedans. Emily eu peur que ce soit sa mère ou Bosco. Sully regarda en-dessous la bâche, et la rebaissa ; il avait une tête qui ne signifiait rien de bon.

Emily (s'approchant de Sully) : Alors...c'est...

Sully : Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est Max le preneur d'otage

Il dit cette phrase avec un peu de soulagement, et Emily aussi fut soulagée. Jimmy prit Faith dans ses bras et l'emmena là où étais Bosco, il y avait moins de flammes. Lou arriva avec deux autres pompiers.

Jimmy : Bien, alors on est 4, on se met à deux pour les porter en dehors de la banque

Lou et un des deux autres pompiers prirent Bosco, et Jimmy et l'autre prirent Faith. Ils les emmenèrent en dehors de la banque au moment où Davis et tout-une ribambelle de policiers arrivèrent. Davis vit Bosco et Faith transportés par quatre pompiers. Il sortit de la voiture avant qu'elle ne s'arrête, et alla près des ambulances où allait être mit ses amis. Doc soignait Swersky lorsque ils virent les pompiers avec leurs amis.

Doc : Je peux vous passer à un autre gars pour que je m'occupe d'eux ?

Swersky : Ouai, je veux les meilleurs pour les soigner, et je sais que vous êtes le meilleur

Doc : Bien. Ben, tu peux t'occuper de lui ?

Ben : Ouai

Doc sortit un brancard, et demanda à Carlos de sortir les sacs de l'ambulance. Kim fit de même avec Alex.

Jimmy : Doc, on a besoin d'aide, elle ne respire presque plus !

Lou : Kim, il est dans un état critique !

Chacun prit ses responsabilités et s'occupa de son patient.

Kim et Alex eurent mal au cœur quand elles virent l'état dans lequel Bosco était, il avait une balle dans le bras et la main gauche, des bleus sur tout le corps, et il avait du sang partout. Alex lui mit une minerve, le mit dans l'ambulance Kim monta derrière, Davis prit le volant, et l'ambulance partit en direction de l'hôpital de la Pitié. Trois voiture de police ouvraient le passage.

Emily : Maman...maman je t'en prie, répond moi !

Quand Doc et Carlos virent l'état de Faith, ils furent choqués ; elle avait dans la jambe droite, un énorme morceau de verre, elle avait des bleus sur tout le corps, la lèvre ouverte, et plusieurs côtes cassés. Carlos lui mit une minerve, et il mit le brancard dans l'ambulance. Doc et Emily montèrent à l'arrière, et l'ambulance suivit celle d'Alex et Kim. Doc appuyait fortement sur la blessure à la jambe de Faith, elle saignait beaucoup, et elle avait déjà perdu pas mal de sang. Emily tenait la main de sa mère, en priant quel survive. L'ambulance de Kim et Alex arriva à l'hôpital, des médecins attendaient, et ils prirent Bosco en charge. L'ambulance de Doc et Carlos les suivaient de près. Faith fût à son tour prit en charge. La moitié du commissariat était présent dans la salle d'attente. Swersky se fit soignée aux urgences, il n'avait rien de grave ; juste quelques égratignures sur la tête et les mains, et quelques brûlures au premier degrés. Quand à Bosco et Faith, ils furent montés en chirurgie. Après une heure d'attente, le Capitaine Hancock arriva.

Hancock : Lieutenant Swersky ! Venez ici !

Swersky s'approcha de lui.

Swersky : Qu'qu' il y a Capitaine ?

Hancock : Vous vous foutez de moi ? Faites pas l'innocent, vous savez très bien ce qu'il y a !

Swersky : Oh, c'est à propos de ce qui s'est passé dans la banque ?

Hancock : Exactement !

Swersky : Et alors ?

Hancock : Vous avez désobéi au Capitaine de la police !

Swersky (haussant le ton) : Oui et alors, vous vouliez que je fasse quoi ? Hein ? Que je les regardes se faire torturer par l'autre mec ? Il avait une bombe sur lui, alors j'ai fait ce que vous m'aviez demandé, tout le monde est sortit !

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle d'attente les regardaient.

Hancock (haussant lui aussi le ton) : Non, pas vous !

Swersky : Et alors, j'allais pas sortir, et laisser ce malade les faire exploser avec lui !

Hancock : C'est ce que vous auriez du faire !

Swersky : Mais Bordel ! Vous n'avez pas de cœur ?

Hancock : Pardon !

Swersky : Vous m'avez très bien entendu !

Hancock : De tout façon vous allez être suspendu !

Swersky : Je vais vous dire un truc !

Hancock : Allez-y !

Swersky : Je ne vais pas me laisser virer par des burocrates qui restent assis toutes la journée !

Hancock : Alors qu'est-ce-qu' il y a ? Vous avez peur des burocrates ?

Swersky : Non, je démissionne !

Il lui rendit sa plaque et s'en alla faire un tour. Tout le monde regardait Hancock avec un regard noir.

Officier : Il a raison, vous n'avez pas de cœur ! En plus vous venez de perdre un super lieutenant !

* * *

_**Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez avec une petite review**__** SVP... Merci d'avance**_


	10. Fin du cauchemar 2-3

**_Voici la suite_**

**_Guest : Oui je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai fait qu'il en est ^_^_**

* * *

_Swersky : Non, je démissionne !_

_Il lui rendit sa plaque et s'en alla faire un tour. Tout le monde regardait Hancock avec un regard noir._

_Offic__ier : Il a raison, vous n'avez pas de cœur ! En plus vous venez de perdre un super lieutenant !_

Hancock s'en alla lui aussi.

Dans la salle d'attente, Carlos était contre un mur, Doc et Sully étaient assis un café dans les mains, Alex était dans les bras de Davis et Emily s'était endormi sur les genoux de Kim. Swersky arriva, et tendit un café à Kim, Davis et Carlos.

Davis : Lieutenant, je suis désolé pour tout-à-l' heure dans la banque

Swersky : Ne m'appelle plus Lieutenant

Davis : Mais pourquoi ?

Swersky : Hancock a voulu me virer, je ne voulais pas me faire virer par un burocrate à la noix, alors j'ai démissionné

Tout le monde le regarda les yeux ronds.

Swersky : Quoi, il n'a même pas de cœur ! Il les aurait laissé crever s'il aurait été à ma place !

Sully : Euh, mais...

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'ils entendirent une voix qui leur était familière, arriver aux urgences. Swersky s'en alla, il devait voir le chef adjoint pour lui annoncer sa démission.

... : Bonjour, je voudrais savoir comment va ma fem...Faith Yokas ?

Mary : Euh, vous êtes ?

... : Son ex-mari !

Sully : Fred !

Fred : Alors, comment va-t-elle ?

Davis : Tu oses ENFIN te préoccuper d'elle ! Et ba, quel exploit !

Fred : Pardon ?  
Sully : Davis calme toi !

Ce dernier s'en alla, suivi de près par Alex.

Sully : Je ne sais pas comment ils vont, ils sont toujours au bloc

Fred : Ils ?

Sully : Oui, il y a Faith et Bosco

Fred : Quoi ? C'est encore à cause de lui qu'elle se retrouve à l'hôpital ! C'est la deuxième fois et la première fois elle a failli rester paralysée !

Sully : Hé calme toi OK !

Fred : Que je me calme ! Ma femme est au bloc à cause de ce salaud !

Sully : Vous n'êtes plus marié !

Fred : Quoi, mais je sais ça tu crois que je suis con !

Sully : T'as dit "ma femme"

Fred : Ouai ba n'empêche que c'est toujours sa faute ! Je vais lui faire la peau !

Emily : Ce n'est pas de la faute de Bosco !

Fred (se retournant vers sa fille) : Emily ma chérie, je ne t'avais pas vu

Il voulu la prendre dans ses bras mais elle se dégagea.

Emily : Ce n'est pas de la faute de Bosco !

Fred : Mais si, ça l'est toujours !

Emily : NON ! J'étais là, je sais ce qui c'est passé, et c'est pas de sa faute !

Sully : Au contraire, il l'a protégé, il a prit des coups et une balle à sa place

Fred : Quoi...mais...je croyais que...

Sully : Faut croire que t'as mal cru !

Les radios de Doc et Kim grésillèrent.

Radio : 55 Adam, 55 Boy, vous avez un accident sur la 154è les pompiers sont déjà sur place

Kim : Quoi, mais on ne peut pas y aller ! Il faut qu'on reste là !

Sully : Vous pouvez y aller, on reste là nous, si il y a du nouveau, on vous contact

Kim : Merci Sully

Sully : A ton service

Kim : Il faut que j'aille trouver Alex.

Davis s'arrêta dans un couloir et s'assit sur une chaise, Alex vient vite le rejoindre.  
Alex : Tu peux me dire ce qui t'as pris ?  
Davis : Quoi ?  
Alex : Pourquoi tu l'as agressé ?

Davis : Tu vas prendre sa défense !

Alex : Non mais dis moi pourquoi

Davis : T'as bien vu non, il n'a même pas daigné répondre à son téléphone, et il arrive comme ça l'air de rien en demandant où est Faith ! Ca m'agace les gens comme ça ! Je me demande comment elle a fait Yokas pour rester mariée avec lui pendant 15ans !

Alex : Je sais, mais à ton avis pourquoi ils sont divorcés ?  
Davis : Parce que Fred la trompe et qu'elle aime Bosco

Alex : Euh...ok, bon Ty il faut que tu te calme d'accord ?  
Davis : Ok !

Kim (en arrivant) : Alex !

Alex : Oui ?  
Kim : Tu viens, on a un appel

Alex : J'arrive. (à Davis) Toi tu restes calme ok ?  
Davis : Ok

Davis revient dans la salle d'attente en regardant Fred avec un regard noir pendant que les quatre secouristes quittèrent l'hôpital. Deux heures plus tard, ils n'étaient toujours pas revenu, à croire que c'était plus grave qu'un accident, ou qu'ils avaient été appelé autre part. Un médecin se dirigea vers eux, il avait une expression qui n'inspirait pas beaucoup confiance.

Médecin : Vous êtes ici pour Faith Yokas et Maurice Boscorelli ?

Sully/Davis/Fred : Oui

Médecin : Alors je m'appelle Mégane Redruig, et je suis leur médecin. Alors, commençons avec l'officier Boscorelli : il a reçu deux balles et...

Fred : Des balles ?

Dr Redruig : Oui, vous n'étiez pas au courant ?

Fred : Non

Dr Redruig : Bien, poursuivons, nous les lui avons enlevées, il a le bras en écharpe et un plâtre, il a deux côtes cassés et une fendu, il a des bleus sur le corp, deux coupures et un traumatisme crânien

Sully : Il va s'en sortir ?

Dr Redruig : Je n'en sais rien, nous allons le garder en observation cette nuit, et demain nous vous dirons

Fred : Et l'officier Yokas ?

Dr Redruig : C'est plus délicat, elle la mâchoire déboîtée, trois côtes cassés, dont une qui a perforée le poumon gauche ce qui a entrainé une hémorragie interne, mais nous avons pu la stopper . Elle aussi a un traumatisme crânien, des coupures, et nous avons réussi à extraire le bout de verre qu'elle avait dans la jambe droite, nous l'avons plâtrée, mais elle a perdu énormément de sang, et elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque au bloc, nous avons fait repartir son cœur, elle est sous respirateur, mais elle est dans le coma, et nous ne savons pas si elle va se réveiller

Fred : Quoi ! Mais vous êtes médecin, vous devez la sauvé !

Dr Redruig : Désolé, mais c'est elle qui décide si elle se réveille

Sully : Nous pouvons allé les voir ?

Dr Redruig : Oui mais que deux personnes, leur chambre est la 259

Fred : Ils sont dans la même chambre !?

Dr Redruig : Oui, nous sommes en manque d'effectifs, alors nous avons du les placer dans la même chambre

Sully : Allez-y, il faut que je prévienne Kim et les autres

Davis : Moi je dois aller prévenir Swersky

Fred : Ok, Sullivan ?

Sully : Quoi ?

Fred : Tu pourrais me dire ce qui s'est passé dans cette banque ?

Sully : Lui expliqua tout en détail, il n'en revenait pas que Bosco est pu faire ça pour elle. Sully s'en alla pour appeler Kim, Davis pour aller chercher Swersky et Emily et Fred se dirigèrent vers la chambre 259. Ils arrivèrent devant, se stoppèrent, prirent une grande inspiration, et ils entrèrent. Ils les virent, endormi avec plein de machines et de tuyau autour d'eux pour les maintenir en vie, et le bip qui résonnait était frustrant, mais signe qu'ils vivaient. Après être restée quelques heures auprès d'eux, Emily alla à la cafétéria. Fred était tout seul sur une chaise au milieu des deux lits. Il tourna sa chaise en direction du lit de Bosco, s'approcha et lui parla.

Fred : Je sais que je n'est pas été facile avec toi toutes ces années, mais là je vais être franc, je t'ais accusé d'avoir envoyé Faith à l'hôpital et encore aujourd'hui je t'ais accusé et je voulais te faire la peau, mais enfaite Sullivan m'a dit que au contraire t'as essayé de la protéger et que tu t'es pris des coups et une balle pour elle. Davis m'a aussi engueulé et m'a dit que je ne me préoccupait pas de Faith. Il faut que je te dise merci de l'avoir protégée toutes ces années. Tu te rends compte, moi je te dit merci, on croirait presque que c'est faux ou que je suis devenu fou. Je ne sais pas si elle te l'a dit, mais on a divorcé. Je sais que toutes ces années où tu travaillais avec elle tu l'a protégée du mieux que tu pouvais, elle me le disait souvent, j'en étais un peu jaloux même, tu es son meilleur ami, et l'amitié que vous partagez est plus forte que tout j'imagine, même que notre mariage, je ne veux pas te faire de reproches. Tu passais beaucoup plus de temps avec elle qu'elle n'en passait avec moi et les enfants et ça m'agaçait. J'ai plusieurs fois imaginé que tu couchais avec elle quand on était encore marié, en même temps comprend moi, tu couches avec tout ce qui bouge. Mais je sais que tu n'as pas couché avec elle, Emily me l'a dit. Et je sais qu'Emily est sincère. Je crois qu'elle te considère un peu comme un deuxième père. Je crois que ce que Faith ressent pour toi, c'est un peu plus que de l'amitié, et je l'ai toujours su au fond de moi. Voilà, je n'en reviens pas de tout ce que j'ai dit, mais maintenant que c'est fait je me sens plus léger. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important, maintenant que tu sais qu'on est plus marié, fonce vas y, ça fait dix ans que vous vous courez après, je le sais, je vous ais vu toutes ces années. Je sais que tu l'aimes, en amitié comme en amour. Tu sais, je crois que je me suis trompé à propos de toi, tu es un mec bien et je sais que tu prendras soin d'elle. Je sais qu'une partie de moi l'aime encore mais je sais aussi qu'elle n'a d'yeux que pour toi. Encore désolé pour toutes ces années.

Bosco (faiblement) : Moi aussi

* * *

_**J'ai joué sur la carte de la sensibilité pour Fred, ça m'est venu comme ça pendant que j'écrivais ce chapitre**_

_**On se voit au prochain chapitre ^_^ n'oubliez pas la review ! **_


	11. Fin du cauchemar 3-3

**_Voici la suite_**

**_Guest : Ca m'est venu comme ça, sûrement que j'étais heureuse quand je l'écrivais ou chez pas...merci tes reviews me font toujours plaisir ! ^_^_**

* * *

_ Il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important, maintenant que tu sais qu'on est plus marié, fonce vas y, ça fait dix ans que vous vous courez après, je le sais, je vous ais vu toutes ces années. Je sais que tu l'aimes, en amitié comme en amour. Tu sais, je crois que je me suis trompé à propos de toi, tu es un mec bien et je sais que tu prendras soin d'elle. Je sais qu'une partie de moi l'aime encore mais je sais aussi qu'elle n'a d'yeux que pour toi. Encore désolé pour toutes ces années._

_Bosco (faiblement) : Moi aussi_

Fred : T'as tout entendu ?

Bosco : Ouai

Emily qui avait entendu le récit de son père, n'en revenait toujours pas, son père être gentil avec Bosco, alors qu'il lui a interdit de s'approcher d'eux, soit il était bourré soit Dieu l'a encore frappé. Elle était tellement sous le choc des paroles de son père qu'elle n'entendit pas quelqu'un s'approcher derrière elle.

... : Alors, comment vont-ils ?

Aucune réaction de sa part..

... : Emily, tu es avec nous ?

Emily : Hein quoi ? Euh désolé Sully, mais là je suis abasourdi

Sully : Pourquoi ? T'as vu un fantôme ?

Emily : Non, mais c'est tout comme

Sully : Mais de quoi est-ce-que tu parles ?

Emily : Je te le dirais plus tard...

Sur ces paroles, elle entra dans la chambre, et laissa un Sully perplexe devant la porte. Il entra lui aussi, en disant que toute la tribu n'allait pas tardé à arriver, et que le Dr Redruig avait autorisé plusieurs personnes à venir dans la chambre.

Sully : Eh salut Boz', ça va ?

Bosco : Ouai, à part que j'ai l'impression d'avoir été écrasé par un bus, et que j'ai un mal de tête horrible

Sully : En même temps, ça peut se comprendre, y'a une bombe qui a explosé juste à côté de toi

Bosco/Fred : Une bombe ?

Sully : Quoi, vous n'étiez pas au courant, Swersky ne vous a rien dit ?

Bosco : Non, il n'est pas encore venu...et Max ?

Sully : Mort, la bombe était sur lui

Bosco : Ok. Hé, mais elle est où Faith ? Elle va bien ?

Fred : Elle est à côté, elle est encore inconsciente

Bosco : Mais c'est pas trop grave ?

Sully : Non, ne t'inquiète pas

Bosco voyait bien les têtes qu'ils faisaient.

Bosco : Quoi ? Pourquoi vous faites cette tête ?

Emily : De quoi tu parles ?

Bosco : Arrêtez, je vous vois

Sully : Ba enfaite, ce n'est pas sûr qu'elle se réveille

Bosco : QUOI !?

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et entra. C'était Swersky.

Swersky : Alors Bosco, ça va mieux ?

Bosco : Non !

Swersky (s'approchant de Sully) : Qu'est-ce-qu' il a ?

Sully (tout bas) : Il vient d'apprendre que Faith ne se réveillera peut-être jamais

Swersky : Quoi ? Vous en êtes sûr ?

Sully : Oui. Et pour votre démission ?

Bosco : Quoi ? Vous avez démissionné ? Mais bordel personne ne me préviens jamais !

Swersky : Désolé, il fallait que je parle à la préfecture

Bosco : Mais pourquoi ?

Swersky : Hancock voulait me suspendre

Bosco : Pourquoi ?

Swersky :Tu te rappelles ce qui c'est passé dans la banque ?

Bosco : Ouai mais pas la fin, on m'a juste dit que Max avait une bombe sur lui

Swersky : Et bien vous étiez accroché avec vos menottes, et vu que t'arrêtais pas de te faire taper dessus, j'ai décider avec les agents du FBI et le SWAT qu'on allait entrer, donc on s'est séparé en trois groupes, Davis est passé par derrière, Sully par le toit, et moi par l'entrée principale. Ensuite, quand on est rentrés, Faith était à moitié inconsciente parterre, et toi Max te tenait en joue, une arme sur la tempe.

Bosco : Je ne m'en souviens plus

Fred : Quoi, il les avais accrochés, et il les battais ?

Sully : Ouai

Emily : C'est pour ça que vous ne vouliez pas que je m'approche des caméras ?

Swersky : Oui, on allait pas te montré ta mère et Bosco se faire torturer, sans qu'on ne puisse rien faire

Fred : Mais attendez, comment c'est possible de ne prendre que deux flics en otage ?

Sully : Il y avait deux autres braqueurs, et d'autres otages, mais Max, a tué un otage et un braqueur, et le troisième s'est rendu, ensuite Max a fait sortir tout le monde sauf eux deux

Swersky : Bon je continu. Donc Max te tenait en joue, j'ai tenté une approche, il m'a vu, il a sortit un objet de sa poche, et il a ouvert son manteau. Il avait une bombe sur lui, j'ai fait sortir tout le monde, il ne restait plus que Davis et moi, Hancock nous a dit de sortir, j'ai dit à Davis de sortir, je suis resté, j'ai éteint ma radio, et j'ai essayé de négocier, mais un moment, t'es tombé dans les vapes, j'ai profité du moment d'égarement de Max pour essayé de lui prendre le détonateur, il m'a vu, il s'est levé, il a reculé et appuyé, ensuite on est sortit de là, et maintenant on est ici. Quand on est arrivé à l'hôpital, Hancock m'a dit que j'allais être suspendu, je n'ai pas voulu, alors j'ai démissionné

Bosco : Pourquoi il voulait vous suspendre puisque vous nous avez sauvé

Hancock : Parce que quand Davis est sortit de la banque, il m'a ordonné de sortir aussi, j'ai dit non et j'ai éteint ma radio. Et tout-à-l' heure à l'hôpital, il me dit que j'ai désobéi au capitaine de la police. Je lui ai dit que j'allais pas vous laissés vous faire torturer. Et là il m'a dit que c'est ce que j'aurais du faire

Fred : Mais c'est un salopard ce gars, il n'a pas de cœur !

Swersky : C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit

Bosco : En tout cas il a perdu le meilleur lieutenant de la 55**ème**.

Sully : Ca c'est sûr ! On vous regretter

Le Dr Redruig entra, elle fit quelques examens à Bosco.

Dr Redruig : C'est bon, vous ne craignez plus rien

Bosco : Je peux sortir quand ?

Dr Redruig : Vous resterez ici encore quelque jours puis vous pourrez sortir, mais vous ne reprendrez pas le travail avant deux voir trois semaines.

Bosco : Mais, je vais faire quoi alors !?

Swersky : Te reposer !

Bosco : D'accord, mais je déteste les hôpitaux

Dr Redruig : Comme la plupart des gens qui y viennent

Elle s'en alla après avoir quelques examens à Faith, et voyant que son état ne s'améliorait pas. Quelques jours plus tard, Bosco put sortir de l'hôpital, Faith ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, tout le monde commençait à s'inquiéter. Emily était retourné à l'école, Fred, Sully et Davis au travail, Swersky devait aller à la mairie et Bosco attendait tous les jours au près de Faith qu'elle se réveille. Il lui tenait la main. Il s'était endormi dans le fauteuil qui était disposé à côté du lit. Il se réveilla quand il entendit les moniteurs s'affoler. Il vit le Dr Redruig et des infirmières venir.

Infirmière : Elle est en fibrillation ! Elle fait un arrêt !

Dr Redruig : Donner moi les palettes ! Chargez à 200 ! Dégagez !

Bosco vit le corps de Faith se soulevé et redescendre sur le lit. Une infirmière le fit sortir e la chambre et le fit attendre dans la salle d'attente.

Dr Redruig : Aucune réaction ! Chargez à 250 ! Dégagez !

Ils recommencèrent deux fois après, mais elle ne se réveillait toujours pas. Elle sortit de la chambre et rejoignit Bosco.

Dr Redruig : Nous l'avons choquée plusieurs fois et son cœur n'est pas repartit..

Bosco : Non ! Elle n'est pas morte ! Elle ne peux pas

* * *

_**Voilà...détestez moi si vous voulez mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai une surprise pour les prochains chapitres ! ^_^**_

_**On se voit au prochain chapitre ^_^ n'oubliez pas la review ! **_


	12. La peur de ma Vie

**_Voici la suite, je crois que si je ne la mettais pas vite j'allais bientôt mourir ! ^_^_**

**_Guest : J'espère que tu me détesteras moins après ce chapitre !_**

**_Cookie : Non elle n'est pas encore fini, je n'est même pas terminer de l'écrire en entier !_**

**_Encore merci pour reviews et Bonne Lecture ! ^_^_**

* * *

_ Dr Redruig : Aucune réaction ! Chargez à 250 ! Dégagez !_

_Ils recommencèrent deux fois après, mais elle ne se réveillait toujours pas. Elle sortit de la chambre et rejoignit Bosco._

_Dr Redruig : Nous l'avons choquée plusieurs fois et son cœur n'est pas repartit.._

_Bosco : Non ! Elle n'est pas morte ! Elle ne peux pas_

Dr Redruig : Monsieur ?

Bosco : Non, laisser moi !

Dr Redruig : Vous ne m'avez même pas laissé le temps de terminer ma phrase

Bosco ne comprenant pas releva la tête vers la jeune femme.

Dr Redruig : Donc je disais que nous avons choqué son cœur plusieurs fois et il n'est pas repartit elle n'est pas morte, son cœur est repartit quand nous allions prononcer l'heure du décès...

Bosco la prit dans ses bras.

Bosco : Merci

Dr Redruig : Tout naturellement, elle va rester un peu encore endormi mais elle ne devrait plus trop tarder à se réveiller. Vous voulez la voire ?  
Bosco : Oui s'il vous plaît

Il entra dans la chambre et se réinstalla dans le fauteuil où il était assis quelques minutes plus tôt et reprit la main de Faith dans la sienne Faith avait les yeux fermés, elle ne voulait pas les ouvrir, elle était tellement bien, elle était confortablement installé. Où était-elle, au paradis peut-être. Elle sentit un poids sur sa main gauche. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et les refermas aussitôt ; la lumière était trop forte, elle cligna quelque fois des yeux, puis les laissa ouvert. Elle tourna la tête vers sa main gauche, et en vit une autre posée sur la sienne, elle vit Bosco endormit dans le fauteuil à côté du lit. Elle regarda autour d'elle, et constata qu'elle était à l'hôpital. Bosco sentit la main de Faith bouger. Il ouvrit les yeux, et la vit, les yeux ouverts avec un sourire sur son visage. Il sourit à son tour.

Faith : Hey !

Bosco : Hey ça va ?

Faith : Un peu patraque, mais sinon ça va

Bosco : Attend, je vais appeler le médecin

Il prit la petite télécommande, appuya dessus, et appela le Dr Redruig.

Faith : Je ne sent plus ma jambe, il ne me l'on pas enlevée ?

Bosco : Non, ne t'inquiète pas

Il lui caressa les cheveux et embrassa sa main.

Bosco : Tu sais que tu nous a fait peur, ça fait presque une semaine que t'es dans la coma. J'ai même crut que t'étais partit tout-à-l' heure...Ne refais plus ça !

Faith : Je vais essayer, mais il ne faut plus que je me fasse prendre en otage

Le Dr Redruig ouvrit la porte, toqua, et entra.

Dr Redruig : Alors Faith, comment allez-vous ?

Faith : Euh, ba j'ai mal au crâne, et au côtes

Dr Redruig : C'est normal, vous avez trois côtes cassées

Faith : Et ma jambe je la sent plus. Vous lui avez fait quoi ?

Dr Redruig : Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous vous avons donné des antidouleurs

Faith : Je vais sortir quand ?

Dr Redruig : C'est exactement ce qu'il m'a demandé

Faith : Normal il déteste les hôpitaux, moi aussi d'ailleurs. Alors ?

Dr Redruig : A mon avis, si vous vous rétablissez vite, dans 3 ou 4 jours, mais comme votre ami, pas de boulot avant deux voir trois semaines

Faith : De toute façon, je ne comptais pas reprendre le travail demain

Dr Redruig : Il vous faudra une aide à domicile, sinon vous n'y arriverez pas toute seule. Je vous laisse réfléchir à tout ça, et sur ce, bonne journée, je repasserai plus tard pour des examens et une radio de la jambe

Faith : D'accord merci

Bosco : Je vais prévenir Emily, Kim, Fred et les autres que tu t'es réveillés

Faith : Quoi ? Fred est venu ?

Bosco : Oui. Ca te surprend tant que ça ?

Faith : Un peu oui, le dernier mot qui m'es dit c'est "ne t'approche plus de Charlie sans mon accord"

Bosco : A oui, au fait, en parlant de ça, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu n'étais plus avec Fred

Faith : Ba enfaite je comptais te le dire, mais...tu m'en veux ?

Bosco : Non, mais j'aurais bien aimé que tu me le dise, et que ce ne soit pas lui

Faith : Il te l'a dit ?  
Bosco : Ouai

Faith : Désolé

Bosco : Ca c'est passé quand ?

Faith : Le lendemain de la mort de Mickey...

Bosco : Oh, je vois.

Il repensa à cette journée où ils allaient enterrer Mickey, mais un barge était rentré dans la veillée et avait une bombe dans sa voiture. Ce jour il faillit perdre sa mère, sa partenaire, ses collègues, et même lui a faillit y passer à l'hôpital quand des tarés on déboulés armés et les ont canardés. Il revint à lui quand Faith l'appela.  
Faith : Bosco , Tu te sens bien ?  
Bosco : Oui, je vais les appeler

Il sortit de la chambre et revint dix minutes plus tard, elle s'était endormie. Il remonta la couverture jusqu'à ces épaules, lui fit un baiser sur la tempe et quitta la chambre pour aller à la cafétéria. Il sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

... : Allô ?

Bosco (au téléphone) : Fred, c'est moi, t'es où ?

Fred (au téléphone) : Euh j'arrive à l'hôpital dans deux minutes pourquoi ? Y'a un problème avec Faith ?

Bosco (" ") : Non il faut juste que je te dise quelque chose. Rejoint moi à la cafétéria

Fred ('' ") : D'accord

Bosco commanda un café, et attendit Fred. Il arriva deux minutes plus tard, il s'assit et commanda lui aussi un café.

Fred : Alors qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

Bosco : Déjà Faith s'est réveillée, elle va restée ici 3 ou 4 jours

Fred : C'est bien. Quoi d'autres ?

Bosco : Est-ce-que tu vies avec quelqu'un ?

Fred : Pourquoi cette question ?

Bosco : Contente toi juste de répondre

Fred : Oui

Bosco : Faith l'a déjà rencontrée ?

Fred : Oui une fois.

Bosco : Elles s'entendent bien ?

Fred : On ne peut pas dire ça. Enfaite là seule fois où elle se sont vu, c'est quand tu étais à l'hôpital, personne ne savait où était Charlie, ma compagne devait venir le chercher à son entraînement de foot, il n'y était pas, elles l'ont cherchés partout dans la ville, et quand Faith est rentré chez elle, Charlie attendait devant la porte. Après elles ne se sont plus jamais parlé. Faith l'a accusée d'avoir perdu son fils

Bosco : Ah mince

Fred : Pourquoi ?

Bosco : Ba enfaite, le Dr Redruig nous a dit qu'elle allait avoir besoin d'aide à domicile, quelqu'un qui pourra s'occuper d'elle, et je me suis dit que tu pour...

Fred : Non, désolé, je ne peux pas

Bosco : Mais pourquoi ?

Fred : Déjà parce que je pars en voyage pendant trois semaines en Californie, et que toi tu l'as connais mieux

Bosco : Mais t'as été marié avec elle pendant 15 ans !

Fred : Et alors, ça fait 13 ans que vous vous connaissez, tu es son meilleur ami si ce n'est plus, et tu passes la plupart de ton temps avec elle, tu l'as connaît mieux que n'importe qui sur cette Terre !

Bosco : Tu crois que je dois lui demander de venir chez moi ?

Fred : Mais bien sûr ! Bon sur ce, je dois aller faire mes bagages

Bosco : Fred ! Attend !

Fred : Quoi ?

Bosco : Merci

Fred : C'est normal

Fred quitta l'hôpital, et Bosco partit pour aller voir Faith. Il prit place dans le fauteuil, embrassa la tempe de Faith, prit sa main dans la sienne, il sentit Faith entrelacer leur doigts, il sourit et lui aussi partit rejoindre Morphée au Pays des Rêves. Le Dr Redruig entra dans la chambre 1h plus tard comme elle l'avait dit, vérifia les constantes de Faith sans réveiller les deux jeunes gens et décida qu'elle ferait la radio demain matin. Kim entra dans la pièce principale de la caserne, elle était exténuée. Elle prit son téléphone dans son casier, et monta en haut pour s'allonger. Elle vérifia ses messages, elle en avait trois.

Message 1 :

_"Salut ma chérie, c'est maman, c'est pour te confirmer le dîner de demain soir, j'embrasse Joey pour toi, je t'aime."_

Message 2 :

_"Kim, je t'appelle pour te prévenir que demain je vais chercher Joey à l'école, et il va dormir chez moi. A plus."_

Message 3 :

_"Salut, c'est Bosco, je voulais savoir comment tu allais, et te dire que Faith s'était réveillée, le Doc' nous a dit qu'elle resterait trois ou quatre jours à l'hôpital, je t'expliquerai le reste plus tard. Bye"_

Dès que le message fût terminé, elle appela Emily.

Emily : Allô ?

Kim (téléphone) : Emily, c'est Kim, tu sais que ta mère s'est réveillée ?

Emily (téléphone) : Oui mon père vient de m'appeler

Kim (" ") : Ok, tu veux que je t'emmène à l'hôpital pour que tu puisses la voir, et après tu peux dormir chez moi si tu veux, Joey est chez ma mère

Emily (" ") : D'accord, merci

Kim (" ") : Je passe te prendre dans dix minutes

Emily (" ") : A tout de suite

Elles raccrochèrent en même temps, puis Kim prit sa voiture, et se dirigea en direction de l'appartement de Faith. Elle y arriva dix minutes plus tard, comme elle l'avait dit à Emily. Elle sonna, et elles partirent toutes les deux en direction de l'hôpital de la Pitié. Elles entrèrent dans l'hôpital, et se dirigèrent vers la chambre 259.

Emily : Je suis presser de la voir

Kim : Moi aussi

Kim tourna la poignée, et elles entrèrent, elles furent touchées par le tableau qui était devant elles ; Faith dormait, les doigts entrelacés à ceux de Bosco, qui lui aussi dormait.

Emily : Ils sont trop mignons ces deux là

Kim : Ouai, on dirait que ta mère a l'air en forme, tu viens on va chez moi, on repassera demain ?

Emily : On ne reste pas avec elle ?

Kim (en faisant un clin d'œil) : Elle est en très bonne compagnie, ne t'inquiète pas

Emily : Ouai t'as raison, attends, je prend une photo, comme ça ils ne pourront pas nier

Kim : Bonne idée

Emily sortit son téléphone, et prit une photo, pendant ce temps, Kim prit un stylo et une feuille qui trainait dans son sac, et écrit un petit mot. Elles quittèrent la chambre ainsi que l'hôpital, et elles allèrent à l'appartement de Kim. Elles entrèrent dans son appartement, Emily s'assit sur le canapé, pendant que Kim allait chercher de quoi boire.

Emily : Dit Kim

Kim : Oui ?

Emily : Je peux te poser une question ?

Kim : Ba oui vas y !

Emily : Ca te dérange toi si maman et Bosco ils se mettent ensemble ?

Kim vint s'asseoir à côté d'Emily.

Kim : Sérieusement ?

Emily : Oui

Kim : Non ! Au contraire, ça fait à peu près 13 ans que je connais ta mère, je l'ai connu mariée à ton père, je ne vais pas dire qu'elle n'était pas heureuse avec Fred, mais dès qu'elle a rencontrée Bosco à l'école de police, elle était euh...comment dire...

Emily : Plus épanouie ?

Kim : Voilà ! Tu sais je ne veux pas te faire de mal

Emily : Je sais, mais je suis d'accord avec toi, tu sais je vivais avec eux. Certes j'étais jeune, mais je voyais bien, quand Bosco venait à la maison, elle riait plus, et dès qu'il partait, elle était plus...fade.

Kim : Je sais, je travaille beaucoup avec eux, ils sont complices, ils se chamaillent, mais c'est gentiment

Emily : Alors tu ne serais pas contre ?

Kim : Non, au contraire, ça fait longtemps que j'attend qu'ils se mettent ensemble. Tu sais ils se tournent autour, ils jouent au jeu du chat et de la souris

Emily : En plus avec la prise d'otage, ça les a beaucoup rapprochés

Kim : Bon allez ! Au lit ! Tu prends le canapé ?

Emily : Ouai. Demain on retourne à l'hôpital ?

Kim : Ne t'inquiète pas

Elles se couchèrent et s'endormirent vers 00h00.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a rassuré ? Sinon désolé, je fais du mieux que je peux pour écrire.**_

_**On se voit au prochain chapitre ^_^ n'oubliez pas la review ! **_


	13. Tiré d'affaire

**_Voici la suite..._**

**_Guest : Merci pour t review, elle me fait très plaisir ^_^_**

* * *

_Emily : En plus avec la prise d'otage, ça les a beaucoup rapprochés_

_Kim : Bon allez ! Au lit ! Tu prends le canapé ?_

_Emily : Ouai. Demain on retourne à l'hôpital ?_

_Kim : Ne t'inquiète pas_

_Elles se couchèrent et s'endormirent vers 00h00._

Le matin se levait sur les rues de New York, les rayons traversaient les stores de la chambre de Faith. Bosco commença à se réveiller en sentant cette douce chaleur d'été. Il ouvrit les yeux, mais la lumière les lui fit refermer aussitôt. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de les ouvrir complètements. Il observa Faith dormir, elle était paisible. Il vit un morceau de papier sur la table de nuit, il le prit et le lu :

Alors les amoureux, à ce qu'on voit vous dormez bien. Faith tu es en très bonne compagnie, on se voit aujourd'hui ! Bye à tout-à-l' heure !

Tu sais qui !

Il reconnut aussitôt l'écriture de Kim. A ce moment Faith bougea, elle commençait à se réveiller, elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et sentit de la chaleur sur sa main. Elle regarda Bosco et lui sourit.

Faith : Hey !

Bosco : Hey ! Tu te sens bien ?

Faith : Ba à vrai dire, ça va mieux qu'hier

Bosco : Bien, c'est sûrement l'effet de la morphine

Faith : Ouai tu dois avoir raison

Bosco (rigolant) : Comme d'habitude

Faith leva les yeux au ciel.

Bosco : Au fait ! Le facteur est passé !

Faith : Comment ça ?

Il lui tendit le morceau de papier qu'il tenait dans les mains, elle enleva sa main de la sienne, et prit le petit papier que Bosco lui tendait. Elle l'ouvrit puis le lut. Que voulais dire ces mots "_Les amoureux_". Elle savait que c'était sa meilleure amie qui l'avait écrit. Elles allaient avoir une petite discussion toute les deux. Ils entendirent un raclement de gorge, et virent le Dr Redruig entrer avec un fauteuil roulant.

Dr Redruig : Désolé de vous ranger, mais Mlle Yokas doit aller faire une radio de sa jambe

Bosco : Bon je vous laisse, on se voit tout-à-l' heure ?

Faith : OK

Bosco lui embrassa le front, et quitta la chambre. Dans la salle d'examen, le Dr Redruig prépara Faith pour son scanner.

Dr Redruig : Vous savez, votre compagnon est resté au près de vous tous les jours

Faith (gênée) : Euh...ce n'est pas mon compagnon on est juste partenaire

Dr Redruig (confuse) : Oh, désolé, excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous offensez. C'est juste que on croirait vraiment que vous êtes en couple

Faith : Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien

Dr Redruig : Bien, je vais dans l'observatoire. Restez allongée, et essayez de ne pas bouger

Faith : D'accord

Bosco attendait sur une chaise devant la chambre 259. Il composa un numéro sur son téléphone, une sonnerie retentit, puis deux, puis trois, il allait raccrocher, mais une voix mal réveillée répondit.

Téléphone : Allô?

Bosco (téléphone) : Kim ? C'est Bosco. Ca va ?

Kim (téléphone) : Euh ouai je crois. Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? Y'a un problème avec Faith ?

Bosco (téléphone) : Euh, non, les médecins l'ont emmenée passer une radio. Dit, tu pourrais aller chercher Emily, s'il te plait ? Comme ça elle pourra voir sa mère

Kim (téléphone) : Bien sûr, aucun problème. Au fait, le facteur est passé ?

Bosco (voyant ou Kim voulait en venir) : Non, pourquoi ?

Kim (téléphone) : Non pour rien

Elle raccrocha, et alla réveillée Emily qui dormait profondément sur le canapé. Elles déjeunèrent, se préparèrent, et une heure plus tard elles se trouvaient dans l'hôpital. Elles se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Faith. Kim toqua, et elles entrèrent.

Kim : Alors, comment ça va Faith ?

Faith : J'ai connu mieux, mais ça va merci

Bosco : Bon, moi j'ai soif, vous voulez quelque chose les filles ?

Faith : Non merci

Kim : Moi je veux bien un café

Emily : Moi je vais venir avec toi, tu pourras pas tout porter tout seul

Bosco : Tu me sous-estimes Emily

Ils sortirent de la chambre, Faith regarda Kim droit dans les yeux.

Kim : Quoi ?

Faith : Tu sais très bien quoi !

Kim : Mais non je t'assure

Faith lui tendit le bout de papier qu'elle avait lu un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Kim le prit et un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres quand elle l'ouvrit.

Kim (souriant) : Pourquoi tu me montres ça ?

Faith : A ton avis !

Kim : Quoi ? Tu crois que c'est moi qui l'est écris ?

Faith : Oui ! Mais c'est pas le fait que tu l'es écris qui m'embête, mais c'est pourquoi ?

Kim : Ba...j'avais envie !

Faith : Kim !

Kim : Hier quand j'étais là, vous aviez tout l'air d'un couple...

Faith : Je sais, même le Dr Redruig a cru que c'était mon petit ami

Kim : Tu vois ça prouve que vous allez bien ensemble

Faith : Toi et moi il faut qu'on parle

Kim : De quoi ? De toi et...lui ?

Faith respira un bon coup et acquiesça. Kim s'assit sur le fauteuil où se trouvait Bosco quelque minutes plus tôt.

Kim : La question ne se pose pas, est-ce-que tu l'aimes ?

Faith :...

Kim : Faith tu peux TOUT me dire, je suis ta meilleure amie !

Faith : Oui

Kim : Ba voilà, maintenant t'as plus qu'à lui dire !

Faith : Plus facile à dire qu'à faire !

Kim : Tu veux que je lui dise ?

Faith : Non

Kim : Ba voilà!

Faith : Kim, j'ai peur

Kim : T'as peur qu'il dise non ? Parce que là rassure toi, il t'aime tout aussi fort que toi !

Faith : Non c'est pas ça qui me fait peur, c'est plutôt la réaction de mes enfants, de nos amis...et de toi

Kim se mit à rigoler.

Faith : Pourquoi tu rigoles ? C'est pas drôle ce que je viens de dire !

Kim (rigolant) : Mais si c'est drôle !

Faith (agacé) : Je vois pas pourquoi ça l'est !

Kim : Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tu vois, tout tes amis attendent que toi et Bosco vous vous mettez ensemble. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Tu sais qu'on a fait des pari

Faith : Qui ça on ?

Kim : Ba tout le monde, tout vos amis

Faith : Oui d'accord, mais mes enfants...et Fred !

Kim : Ok, alors calme toi. Hier j'ai parlé avec Emily, et elle m'a demandée si ça me dérangeait si toi et Bosco vous vous mettiez ensemble, bien sûr j'ai dit non et que au contraire, ça faisait super longtemps que j'attendais...

Faith : Sérieusement ?

Kim : Et pour Fred, ba il avait qu'a pas te tromper et demander le divorce

Faith : Ouai, mais si ça se passe...

Bosco et Emily entrèrent à ce moment.

Kim : Dîtes donc, vous en avez mis du temps

Bosco : Ouai, on a vu Sully et Davis, on a un peu discuté, mais après ils sont parti en patrouille. On vous a interrompu peut-être ?

Faith : Non c'est bon

Emily : Vous parliez de quoi ?

Kim : D'hier

Elle mit un petit temps à comprendre puis souri.  
Emily : Ah d'accord

Bosco : Vous m'expliquez ?  
Kim : Des trucs de filles

Bosco : Oh ! Ok

Kim : Ton boulot te manque pas trop ?

Bosco : Si un peu

Le Dr Redruig toqua à la porte, et entra. Elle tenait une enveloppe dans la main.

Dr Redruig : Bon alors, j'ai les résultats des examens, et...

* * *

_**Voilà, J'espère que vous lisez encore, dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! ^_^**_

_**On se voit au prochain chapitre ^_^ n'oubliez pas la review ! **_


	14. Chez lui

**_Voici la suite :)Merci pour vos reviews_**

**_Aussi, je tenais à VRAIMENT m'excuser du retard car j'aurais dû poster plus tôt mais c'est la fin de l'année scolaire et avec les exams et tout...c'est chiant bref comme on dit _**

**_" Vaut mieux tard que jamais ! "_**

* * *

_Kim : Ton boulot te manque pas trop ?_

_Bosco : Si un peu_

_Le Dr Redruig toqua à la porte, et entra. Elle tenait une enveloppe dans la main._

_Dr Redruig : Bon alors, j'ai les résultats des examens, et..._

Emily : Elle va s'en sortir ? N'est-ce-pas ?

Dr Redruig : Euh...

Emily (lui coupant la parole) : Vous ne pouvez pas dire ça !

Dr Redruig : Eh, calme toi !

Emily : Alors, elle va s'en sortir ?

Dr Redruig : Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, ta maman va très bien. Par contre, avez-vous réfléchi pour l'aide à domicile ?

Faith : Euh...ba enfaite n...

Kim : Oui, elle a réfléchi, et elle à décidé que se serait Bosco

Faith lui lança un regard noir.  
Faith : Euh...ba...combien de temps ?

Dr Redruig : Pendant 1 voir deux semaines

Bosco : Faith t'es sûr ?

Faith : Ba enfaite je...

Kim : Mais oui, sauf si ça te dérange ?

Bosco : Non non, c'est bon

Dr Redruig : Bon alors tout est réglé. Vous sortez demain, mais par contre, les visites sont terminées, alors vous devez tous sortir

Bosco : Je passe te prendre demain matin ?

Faith : Oui

Kim : Bon, on y va, Emily tu veux dormir à la maison ?

Emily : Oui, si ça te dérange pas ?  
Kim : Si je te le propose c'est que non

Emily : Ok

Tout le monde sortit, Faith demanda à Kim de rester une minute.  
Faith : Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Kim : Pour toi. Non pour vous. Pour vous aider. Bon allez je file !

Faith : Oh une dernière chose !

Kim : Quoi ?  
Faith : Merci

Kim : De rien, c'est normal toi et Bosco vous êtes mes meilleurs amis, je ne veux que votre bien !

Faith : Merci

Kim (souriant) : Eh pas trop de bêtise pendant ces deux semaines où tu ne seras qu'avec Bosco !

Faith : Pourquoi tu as peur de quoi ?  
Kim : Moi ? De rien ! Allez à plus tard, je t'appelle

Faith : A plus tard

Elle quitta la chambre et rejoignit Emily à la voiture. Faith passa la nuit à réfléchir à la discussion qu'elle a eu avec Kim. Elle s'endormit aux environs de 3h du matin. Bosco passa la prendre à 10h. Dans la voiture, un silence pesant s'était installé. Aucun des deux ne voulait parler, Bosco conduisait et Faith admirait le paysage. Il s'arrêta devant chez lui, sortit de la voiture pour ouvrir le coffre, et en sortit la valise de Faith.  
Faith (sortant de la voiture) : C'est bon Bosco, je vais le faire !

Bosco (montant les escaliers ) : Non !

Faith : Mais je peux le faire !

Bosco : Faith, j'ai dit non ! En plus tu as tes béquilles

Faith : Mais...

Bosco : Pas la peine de négocier ! Tu n'y arrivera pas avec moi

Faith : Ok !

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement.

Bosco : Tu fais comme chez toi ! Bon, c'est pas un quatre étoile, mais y'a tout ce qui faut.

Faith : T'inquiète, c'est déjà gentil de m'héberger. Tu sais t'étais pas obligé

Bosco : Entre partenaire, on doit s'entraider non ? Et puis ça me fait plaisir

A la fin de sa phrase un sourire était apparu sur ses lèvres. Faith regarda l'appartement, il y avait une table basse en verre et un canapé en cuir au milieu du salon, une cuisine qui y était rattachée, ainsi qu'un couloir avec quatre portes. Son appartement était bien rangé. Elle croyait que se serait en désordre, mais c'est tout le contraire, tout était bien ordonné. En regardant l'appartement de son ami, Faith se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas venu souvent, une seule fois enfaite, lorsqu'elle l'avait raccompagné chez lui quand il venait de sortir de l'hôpital. Elle arrêta sa contemplation quand elle vit Bosco la fixer.

Faith : Quoi ?

Bosco : Non rien, j'te trouve...pensive

Faith : Oui, j'était entrain de me dire que je n'était venu qu'une fois

Bosco : Ah ok, et ba ça sera la deuxième fois. Sinon, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Faith : Oui, je veux bien prendre une douche

Bosco : Ok, alors deuxième porte à droite, et les serviettes son dans le placard, et tu dors dans la chambre d'ami, elle au fond à gauche. Faut que je passe au poste, je suis là dans une heure et demi dac' ?

Faith : D'accord je t'attend

Bosco : Bien alors à tout-à-l' heure

Il s'approcha d'elle, l'embrassa sur la joue et quitta l'appartement. Faith resta le regard dans le vide pendant 5min, avant de se décider à aller prendre une douche. Elle en sortit vingt minutes plus tard, se dirigea vers la chambre d'ami, prit un jean et un tee-shirt dans sa valise, s'habilla, se coiffa, mit une petite touche de maquillage et alla dans le salon. Sur une commode, elle vit plusieurs photos, une de sa mère et de son frère, une autre avec les pompiers et les secouristes devant la caserne, une de lui, elle, Sully, Davis et Swersky au bowling pour l'anniversaire de Davis, et une dernière de eux deux avec 55 David. Elle contempla la photo durant quelques minutes. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, et s'assoupit quelques minutes plus tard. Bosco rentra 50 minutes plus tard, et trouva Faith endormie sur son canapé, il prit un plaid et le posa sur ses épaules et alla faire à manger. Faith se réveilla une demi heure plus tard, elle regarda le plaid sur elle, elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir mit sur elle. Elle se leva et sentit une délicieuse odeur provenant de la cuisine, elle y alla et trouva Bosco en train de cuisiner.  
Bosco : Ah t'es réveiller ?

Faith : Oui

Bosco : Ok, on va bientôt passer à table

Faith : D'accord

Ils passèrent à table dix minutes plus tard.

Faith : Qui aurait pu croire que Maurice Boscorelli savait cuisiner !

Bosco : Quoi, tu croyais que je faisait comme Sully et que je ne mangeais que des pizzas surgelées devant la télé ?  
Faith : A vrai dire...oui

Bosco : Et bien voilà, maintenant tu sais que je sais cuisiner

Ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur, ils discutèrent de tout et n'importe quoi. Après une demi heure, ils décidèrent qu'ils allaient regarder un film. Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé.

Bosco : T'as mis quoi ?

Faith : T'inquiète pas tu vas aimer

Bosco : Si c'est un film à l'eau de rose je...

Faith : Non, ne t'inquiète pas

Le film commença, et Bosco constata que c'était son film préféré.  
Bosco : Comment tu sais que c'est mon film préféré ?  
Faith (souriant) : Parce que je te connais  
Ils regardèrent le film, à la moitié Faith s'endormi sur Bosco, qui ne mit pas plus longtemps à lui aussi s'endormir. Le matin, Bosco se réveilla le premier, il regarda l'heure sur son téléphone : 10h47, c'est seulement à ce moment là qui remarqua que Faith dormait sur lui et qu'il avait la main sur sa hanche. Il sortit du canapé sans la réveiller, lui mit un plaid sur elle et alla préparer le petit déjeuner. Faith se réveilla dix minutes plus tard, constatant qu'elle n'était pas chez elle, elle se rappela la soirée d'hier et se dirigea dans la cuisine. Elle resta dans l'embrasure de la porte quelques minutes regardant Bosco préparer le petit déjeuner avant de signaler sa présence.

* * *

_**Voilà, dîtes ce que vous en avez pensé, et encore merci d'avoir été patient... **_

_**On se voit au prochain chapitre ^_^ n'oubliez pas la review ! **_


	15. Confusion 1-2

**_Voici la suite :)Merci pour vos reviews_**

**_Encore désolé pour le retard..._**

* * *

_Il sortit du canapé sans la réveiller, lui mit un plaid sur elle et alla préparer le petit déjeuner. Faith se réveilla dix minutes plus tard, constatant qu'elle n'était pas chez elle, elle se rappela la soirée d'hier et se dirigea dans la cuisine. Elle resta dans l'_

Faith : Salut le cuistot !

Bosco : Bien dormi ?

Faith : Oui assez et toi ?  
Bosco : Moi aussi, (rigolant) même si tu dormais sur moi

Faith allait ajouter quelque chose, mais la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit. Elle vit apparaître le nom de Jimmy, elle décrocha, sortit de la cuisine et alla dans la chambre d'ami.  
Faith (téléphone) : Allô ?  
? (téléphone) : Allô maman ?  
Faith (" ") : Oui, mais pourquoi tu appelles avec le téléphone de Jimmy ?

Emily (" ") : Parce que je suis à la caserne, et que je n'ai pas mon téléphone et que Kim est partit travailler, du coup Jimmy m'a prêté son téléphone

Faith (" ") : Alors, pourquoi tu m'appelles ?  
Emily ('' ") : Je voudrais savoir si tu voudrais bien déjeuner avec moi et Kim ce midi ?  
Faith (" ") : Oui à qu'elle heure ?  
Emily (" ") : Ba elle à sa pause à 12h, on se retrouve au resto' chinois ?

Bosco entra dans la chambre, Faith était assise dos à lui sur le lit.  
Faith (" ") : Bien, je vous rejoins à midi. A tout-à-l' heure

Emily (" ") : Bisous, je t'aime maman

Faith (" ") : Moi aussi je t'aime

Elle raccrocha et se retourna Bosco ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver de la jalousie en ayant entendu les derniers mots de Faith.

Faith : Qu'est-ce-qu' il y a ?  
Bosco : Le petit déjeuner est prêt

Ils allèrent manger.  
Bosco : Ce midi je dois aller manger avec Sully et Davis, tu veux venir ?  
Faith : Euh non désolé, c'est pas que je veux pas, mais je suis déjà prise

Bosco : Ah ok. Pas grave

Faith : Bon moi je vais prendre une douche

Bosco : Ok

Faith alla se doucher, Bosco fit une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais fait avant, il regarda dans la portable de Faith qui l'avait appelé, quand il vit le nom, il n'en revint pas. Jimmy Doherty sortait avec Faith. Il reposa le téléphone à sa place et prit le sien. Il composa un numéro et attendit que la personne décroche.  
? (téléphone) : Allô ?  
Bosco (" ") : Allô Kim c'es Bosco, c'est pour savoir si on pouvait se voir?  
Kim (" ") : Oui bien sûr, ce soir je quitte à 18h, et on va avec les autres chez Rodney's pour boire un verre, t'as qu'a venir ?  
Bosco (" ") : Ouai parfait

Faith entra dans le salon.

Kim (" ") : Bon je vais te laisser, Alex et moi on doit aller sur les lieux d'un accident

Bosco (" ") : Ok, à ce soir et bon courage !

Kim (" ") : Merci à ce soir !

Bosco : Bon, il est déjà 11h50, moi je vais y aller. A tout-à-l' heure !

Faith : A tout-à-l' heure, de toute façon il faut aussi que j'y aille. Et embrasse Davis et Sully pour moi !

Bosco : Ok

Ils quittèrent l'appartement de Bosco et se dirigèrent chacun vers leur voiture. Bosco rejoint Davis et Sully au restaurant, et Faith, Emily et Kim. En arrivant elle s'assit. Kim entama la conversation.  
Kim : Alors vous avez fait quoi hier toi et Bosco ?  
Faith : On peut dire que t'es pas du genre à tourner autour du pot !

Kim : Ouai, alors ?  
Faith : Ba on a mangé et on a regardé un film

Kim : Ouai et après vous êtes allé dans son lit et vous avez pas beaucoup dormi ?  
Faith : Kim, je te signal qu'il y a ma fille, et non, on a pas couché ensemble si c'est ce que tu veux savoir

Emily : Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?  
Faith : Emily !

Kim : Mais elle a raison ! Pourquoi ?  
Faith : Parce que on est pas prêt et que il voit une autre fille

Emily : Mais comment tu peux le savoir ?  
Faith : Je l'ai entendu au téléphone tout-à-l' heure, il à dit à ce soir

Kim commença à rire.  
Faith : Kim c'est pas drôle !

Kim (rigolant) : Si !

Faith (commençant à se lever) : Je te dis mes problèmes et toi tu te marres !

Kim (se calmant et rattrapant Faith par le bras) : C'était moi au téléphone !

Faith : Quoi ?  
Kim : Ce matin au téléphone, c'était moi, il voulait qu'on discute alors je lui ai dit de me rejoindre chez Rodney's

Faith (se rasseyant) : Ah okay ! T'aurais pas pu me le dire avant de rigoler toute seule ?

Kim : Désolé mais c'est venu tout seul

Elles continuèrent de discuter tout en mangeant. De son côté, Bosco entra dans le restaurant où l'attendaient Sully et Davis.  
Bosco (s'asseyant) : Salut les gars

Davis : Salut

Ils commandèrent.  
Sully : Alors tu t'ennuis pas trop de nous ?  
Bosco : De vous pas trop, mais de travailler si

Davis (souriant) : Et ba sympa. En tout cas, le commissariat a l'air plus calme sans toi !

Bosco (rigolant) : Ne vous inquiétez pas, dans 1 semaines je reviens !

Sully : C'est bien ce qui nous fait peur !

_embrasure de la porte quelques minutes regardant Bosco préparer le petit déjeuner avant de signaler sa présence._

* * *

_**Voilà, dîtes ce que vous en avez pensé, et encore merci d'avoir été patient... **_

_**On se voit au prochain chapitre ^_^ n'oubliez pas la review ! **_


	16. Confusion 2-2

**_Voici la suite :) Merci pour vos reviews_**

**_Maintenant je vais poster la suite chaque semaine_**

**_Bonne lecture ^_^_**

* * *

_Davis (souriant) : Et ba sympa. En tout cas, le commissariat a l'air plus calme sans toi !_

_Bosco (rigolant) : Ne vous inquiétez pas, dans 1 semaines je reviens !_

_Sully : C'est bien ce qui nous fait peur _

Serveuse : Alors voici les plats

Sully/Davis/Bosco : Merci

Bosco : Sinon comment ça se passe sans Swersky ?

Sully : Il y a trop de truc à expliquer, mais on te racontera ce soir...tu viens chez Rodney's ?

Bosco : Oui, de toute façon il faut que je vois quelqu'un

Davis : Elle est belle ?  
Bosco : Mais de quoi tu parles ?  
Sully : Ton _quelqu'un _c'est bien une fille ?  
Bosco : Ouai, mais c'est pas ce que vous croyez

Davis : Ouai bien sûr et puis tu vas nou...  
Radio : 55 Charlie ?  
Davis (radio) : Ici 55 Charlie

Radio : On nous signale des coups de feu tirés sur la 172ème

Davis : Coups de feu tiré sur la 172ème on s'en charge

Bosco : Bon courage, j'aurais bien voulu y aller mais vu mon bras...je préfère pas

Sully : On se voit ce soir chez Rodney's de toute façon ?  
Bosco : Ouai ça marche

Sully et Davis s'en allèrent, Bosco resta encore dix minutes et décida de s'en aller et d'aller se promener dans Central Park.

Faith rentra chez Bosco vers 15h30, celui-ci n'était toujours pas revenu. Elle s'assit sur le canapé mais son téléphone sonna.  
Faith (téléphone) : Allô ?

... (téléphone) : Faith ?  
Faith (" ") : Oui, mais pourquoi m'appelez-vous ?  
... (" ") : Il faudra que je te vois. Je peux passer chez toi ?  
Faith (" ") : Euh oui, mais je ne suis pas chez moi je suis chez Bosco

... (" ") : Ah ok, je passerais dans une heure

Faith (" ") : Bien à tout-à-l' heure

Elle raccrocha et alluma la télé, elle regarda une série qui parlait de vampire, ça ne l'intéressait pas trop. Une heure plus tard, la sonnette retentit. Elle alla ouvrir et laissa entrer la personne qui était sur le pas de la porte.

Faith : Qu'est-ce-que vous vouliez me dire ?

... : Je sais pas si Bosco te l'as dit mais quand tu reviendras travailler, tu ne me verras plus...

Faith : Quoi !  
Swersky : Est-ce-que tu sais ce qui c'est passé dans la banque ?

Faith : Je me souviens juste que j'avais très mal à la jambe

Swersky : Rien d'autres ?

Faith : Non, personne ne me l'a dit...à vrai dire, je ne l'est demandé à personne

Swersky : Ba enfaite, quand nous sommes entré avec le SWAT et le FBI, on vous a vu, toi, tu étais accroché à un poteau avec tes menottes et t'étais inconsciente, et Max tenait Bosco en joue...On a vu qu'il avait une bombe alors j'ai fait sortir tout le monde mais Hancock m'a dit de sortir aussi, j'ai dit non et j'ai éteins ma radio...On passe les détails, donc on vous a sortit de là, emmener à l'hôpital, et Hancock m'a dit que j'allais être suspendu parce que j'avais désobéis à ses ordres...  
Faith : Mais vous nous avez sauvé !

Swersky : Ouai je sais, je lui ait dit que je n'allais pas vous laissez avec ce malade...Il m'a dit que c'est ce que j'aurais du faire

Faith (choquée) : Quoi ! Mais c'est un malade ce gars !

Swersky : Oui, donc j'ai démissionné

Ils continuèrent à discuter encore un moment avant que Swersky ne se décide à partir. Environ dix minutes plus tard on toqua à la porte. Faith alla ouvrir et tomba sur...  
Faith : Jimmy ?  
Jimmy : Salut Faith, je voulais juste te rendre quelque chose...

Faith : Oh mon collier ! Je croyais l'avoir perdu ! Mais tu l'as trouvé où ?

Jimmy : Ba enfaite on est retourné à la banque où il y avait la bombe pour trouver des objets et j'ai trouvé ça, je crois que ça t'appartiens

Faith : Oui tu as raison

Jimmy : Bon je dois y retourner, on se voit ce soir chez Rodney's ?

Faith : Ouai...allez, à ce soir

Il sortit, en sortant de l'immeuble il tomba sur Bosco.  
Jimmy : Oh salut Bosco !

Bosco : Salut, pourquoi t'es là ?  
Jimmy : Je passais voir Faith...on se voit ce soir de toute façon

Bosco : Ouai

Les doutes de Bosco était confirmés, Faith sortait avec cet abrutit de Jimmy Doherty ! Il rentra chez lui et trouva Faith entrain de boire un café sur le canapé.  
Bosco : Salut

Faith : Salut ça va ?  
Bosco : Ouai, j'ai croisé Jimmy en rentrant

Faith : Ouai il était venu me rendre mon collier...tu veux un café ?  
Bosco : Non, ça ira merci

Il monta dans sa chambre sans un mot. Faith ne comprenait pas, alors elle monta et alla dans la chambre de Bosco. Elle le trouva assis sur le lit.

Faith : Qu' est-ce-qu' il ne va pas Bosco ?

Bosco : Rien...

Faith : Et tu crois que je vais te croire ?

Bosco : Je sais pas...je vais prendre ma douche

Il partit dans la salle de bain et Faith entendit l'eau de la douche. Il était déjà 17h45, Faith alla dans la chambre d'ami, s'habilla, se maquilla, se coiffa et partit en laissant un mot à Bosco. Bosco sortit de la douche dix minutes plus tard, il n'entendait aucun bruit dans l'appartement, il regarda partout, aucune trace de Faith. Il s'habilla et all dans l'entrer, il allait ouvrir la porte quand il vit un petit post-it sur celle-ci.

_"Bosco, je vais rejoindre les autres chez Rodney's..."_

Il le mit dans sa poche et sortit à son tour de l'appartement. Faith arriva au bar 15 minutes plus tard. Elle trouva Kim et les autres, elle les rejoignit.  
Kim : Salut Faith

Faith : Salut (au barman) une bière s'il vous plaît

Barman : C'est parti

Kim : Il est pas avec toi Boz' ?  
Faith : Non, quand je suis parti il prenait sa douche

Kim : Tu l'as pas attendu ?  
Faith : Non, il est bizarre depuis qu'il est rentré

Kim : Comment ça ?  
Faith : Ba en fait il...

Sully : Faith !

Faith : Oh salut Sully. Il est où Davis ?  
Sully : Il fait une parti de billard avec Doherty

Faith : Ok

Bosco entra à ce moment là, il vit Faith avec Kim, il lui fit un signe.  
Kim : Oh excuse moi, je vais voir quelqu'un

Elle prit Bosco par le bras et ils allèrent dehors.  
Kim : Alors qu'est-ce-que tu voulais me dire ?  
Bosco : Bonjour à toi aussi

Kim : Oui, bonjour...alors ?

Bosco : Je voulais te parler de...

Kim : Laisse moi deviner...Faith ?

Bosco : Comment tu...ok, oui c'est pour parler de Faith

Kim : Qu'est-ce-qu' il y a ?

Bosco : Tu savais qu'elle sortait avec Doherty ?  
Kim : Quoi ?  
Bosco : Elle sort avec Doherty !

Kim : Mais comment tu peux le savoir ?  
Bosco : Ba, ce matin il l'a appelée et elle a dit je t'aime et tout à l'heure je le vois sortir de l'appartement, soi-disant qu'il voulait lui rendre son collier

Kim le regarda un instant et se mit à rire.  
Bosco : Alors là je comprends plus rien !

Elle rigolait toujours, elle se tenait le ventre.  
Bosco : Kim ? Pourquoi tu rigoles ?  
Kim (rigolant toujours) : Punaise, vous faites la paire vous deux !

Bosco : Mais de quoi tu parles ?  
Kim (rigolant de plus belle) : Mais, elle sort pas avec Jimmy !

Bosco : Ok...attend...attend...quoi ?  
Kim (se calmant et s'essuyant une larme) : Faith sort pas avec Jimmy, ce matin c'est Emily qui a appelée Faith, mais avec le portable de Jimmy, elle avait pas le sien

Bosco : Et quand il est venu c'était pour quoi ?  
Kim : Ba en fait, les pompiers sont retournés sur les lieux de la banque pour enlever les décombres, et Jimmy a trouvé le collier de Faith parterre

Bosco : Merde !

Kim : Mais attend, ôte moi d'un doute

Bosco : Le quel ?  
Kim : Comment tu peux savoir que c'est Jimmy qu'il l'a appelé ce matin ?  
Bosco : Euh...en fait...

* * *

_**Voilà, dîtes ce que vous en avez pensé, et encore merci d'avoir été patient... **_

_**On se voit au prochain chapitre ^_^ n'oubliez pas la review ! **_


	17. Un plan ?

**_Voici la suite :) Merci pour vos reviews_**

**_Bonne lecture ^_^_**

* * *

_Kim : Mais attend, ôte moi d'un doute  
__Bosco : Le quel ?_  
_Kim : Comment tu peux savoir que c'est Jimmy qu'il l'a appelé ce matin ?_  
_Bosco : Euh...en fait...  
_Kim : Non ! T'as pas fait ça ! T'as pas fouillé dans son téléphone !?  
Bosco : Je voulais juste savoir qui c'était !  
Kim : T'es pas croyable !  
Bosco : Mais pourquoi tout-à-l 'heure t'as dit "_vous faites la paire tout les deux_" ?  
Kim : Ce midi Faith m'a dit que t'avais une copine...elle t'a entendu dire "_à ce soir_" je lui ai dit que c'était moi au téléphone et que tu voulais me parler  
Bosco : ...  
Kim : Tu comptes lui dire ?  
Bosco : De quoi ?  
Kim : Me prend pas pour ce que je ne suis pas ! Lui dire que tu l'aimes !  
Bosco : Mais elle a pas les mêmes sentiments que moi  
Kim : Pff, vous êtes désespérant !  
Bosco : Merci, je dois le prendre comment ?  
Kim : Mais elle t'aime, c'est juste que tout les deux vous êtes aveugle et que vous ne voyez pas les sentiments que l'un éprouve pour l'autre !  
Sully ouvrit la porte du bar. Kim et Bosco ne l'avait pas vu, il écoutait ce qu'ils disaient.  
Bosco : Donc, je devrais lui dire ?  
Kim : Mais oui, vous serez plus heureux tout les deux ensembles qu'à vous torturer en ne vous avouant pas vos sentiments !  
Sully signala sa présence avec un raclement de gorge.  
Kim (gênée) : Oh Sully...il y a un problème ?  
Sully (avec un petit sourire) : Non, mais avec Faith et Davis, on a élaboré un plan...  
Il s'approcha d'eux et leur étala _le plan. _Ils retournèrent au bar 15 minutes plus tard, les pompiers jouaient au billard et Davis et Faith rigolait ensemble. Ils s'approchèrent d'eux.  
Faith (rigolant) : Non, c'est pas vrai  
Davis (rigolant aussi) : J'te jure ! Eh Sully ! Tu leurs a dit pour le plan ?  
Bosco : Ouai, il nous a tout expliqué, très bien, franchement...on le met en place quand ?  
Sully (réfléchissant) : Euh... moi et Davis demain et je vous appellerai pour vous dire quand  
Tous : D'accord !  
Ils continuèrent leur soirée dans la bonne humeur.  
Davis : Bosco ?  
Bosco : Ouai ?  
Davis : Ca te dis une partie de billard avec Doherty et Sully ?  
Bosco : Ouai ! J'arrive ! Vous allez tous perdre, je suis Im-ba-table !  
Il partit rejoindre les autres. Faith et Kim les observaient en discutant.  
Faith : Dis Kim  
Kim : Quoi ?  
Faith : Tu lui as dis quoi à Bosco ?  
Kim (souriant) : Comment ça ?  
Faith : Ba...il est moins...euh...distant depuis que vous êtes revenu  
Kim (souriant) : Mais je lui ai rien dis (malicieuse) juste quelques trucs que tu sauras plus tard...  
Faith (rigolant) : Venant de vous deux ça me fait peur  
Kim (rigolant aussi) : Pourtant tu ne devrais pas  
Elles continuèrent de discuter et de rigoler. Bosco les observaient de loin. Il sentit une main sur son épaule...  
Sully : Kim a raison, tu dois lui dire  
Bosco : Mais comment...vous le savez tous ou quoi ?  
Sully : Ba qu'est-ce-que tu crois  
Bosco : Quoi mais...ok ! Bon je veux bien lui dire mais je sais pas si elle a les mêmes sentiments que moi  
Sully : C'est bien ce que je croyais, vous êtes aveugle tout les deux !  
Bosco : Non !  
Sully : Ba si ! La preuve, aucun de vous deux ne vois les sentiments de l'autre, pourtant tout le monde le monde le vois, même les agents du FBI nous ont demandé si vous étiez ensemble !  
Bosco : Sérieux ?  
Sully : Si je te le dis  
Davis : Les gars vous venez ?  
Jimmy : Si ça se trouve ils sont entrain de comploter contre nous pour gagner  
Davis : Ouai !  
Bosco : Non on complote pas !  
Sully : Allez on reprend !  
Ils finirent leur partie et revinrent vers les filles 20 minutes plus tard.  
Jimmy : Saluer les maîtres du billard ! Moi et Davis, qui l'eu crut ?  
Kim : Bosco je croyais que t'étais imbattable  
Bosco : Ouai mais j'ai qu'un bras valide !  
Sully : Ouai, ça doit faire des points en plus pour notre équipe !  
Davis : N'importe quoi !  
Bosco : Mais si !  
Ils continuèrent à se chamailler pendant encore 5 minutes avant que les filles n'interviennent.  
Faith : Bon les enfants, vous avez fini de vous disputez ?  
Bosco : Ouai de toute façon je prendrais ma revanche quand j'aurai mes deux bras de disponible  
Davis : On sera au rendez-vous  
Sully : Ok  
Kim : Bon ba moi je vais rentrer, il est déjà 20h30 et je dois aller chercher Joey chez ma mère  
Jimmy : Attend je viens avec toi  
Kim : Pourquoi ?  
Jimmy : Ba j'ai envie de voir mon fils  
Kim : Ok  
Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte, mais Faith retint le bras de Kim.  
Faith (souriant) : Et pas de bêtises avec Jimmy  
Kim : Mais on est plus marié je te signal  
Faith : Et alors ?  
Kim : De toute façon il y aura Emily qui va dormir chez moi  
Faith (malicieuse) : Non je lui ai dit d'aller chez une amie  
Kim : Euh...  
Faith : Allez file ! Il t'attend  
Elle embrassa Faith sur la joue.  
Kim (murmurant) : Merci  
Faith : C'est normal tu l'as fait pour moi  
Elle partit rejoindre Jimmy dehors et ils partirent tout les deux.  
Sully : Tu lui as dis quoi pour qu'elle parte avec le sourire comme ça ?  
Faith : Des trucs de filles  
Bosco : Ouai c'est toujours comme ça entre elle, elles ne disent jamais rien  
Faith : T'es jaloux ?  
Bosco : Non...entre mec aussi on parle  
Faith : Ba voilà les filles c'est pareil  
Sully : Bon ba nous aussi on va y aller  
Faith : Ouai moi aussi...Bosco on prend ma voiture  
Bosco : Mais pourquoi ?  
Faith : T'as bu  
Bosco : Ok  
Faith : Bonne nuit  
Davis & Sully : Bonne nuit  
Il partirent chacun de leur côté. Arriver à l'appartement de Bosco, ils enlevèrent leurs manteaux. Bosco rejoint Faith qui était dans la cuisine.  
Bosco : Faith ?  
Faith : Oui ?  
Bosco : Je peux te parler ?  
Faith : Ca peut pas attendre demain ? Je suis fatiguée  
Bosco : Si (à lui même) ça fait dix ans que j'attends alors un jour de plus ou un jour de moins  
Faith : Merci...bonne nuit  
Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et partit se coucher  
Du côté de Davis et Sully.  
Davis : On y va à qu'elle heure demain ?  
Sully : Avant d'aller au boulot c'est bon ?  
Davis : Ok, bon je passe te chercher vers 9h30 ?  
Sully : Ok bonne nuit  
Davis : Bonne nuit

* * *

_**Voilà, dîtes ce que vous en avez pensé, et encore merci d'avoir été patient... **_

_**On se voit au prochain chapitre ^_^ n'oubliez pas la review ! **_


	18. Mise en place du plan et aveux

**_Voici la suite :) _**

**_Guest : Merci et tu verras si c'est ce chapitre ou pas, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont se mettre ensemble_**

**_StrangeReflexion :_****_ Désolé pour les fautes, je fais du mieux que je peux, je voulais que les filles est une confidente pour les histoires de cœur... Swersky, je suis désolé et je confirme que Hancock est un c****d, c'est pour ça que je l'ai fait comme ça dans ma fic...Pour le plan je pense que tu vas bien aimé ;p, il concerne *bip* et il consiste en *bip* tu le verras dans ce chapitre_**

**_Bonne lecture ^_^_**

* * *

_Sully : Avant d'aller au boulot c'est bon ?_  
_Davis : Ok, bon je passe te chercher vers 9h30 ?_  
_Sully : Ok bonne nuit_  
_Davis : Bonne nuit  
_Davis alla chercher Sully à 9h30 et ils partirent tout les deux commencer le plan. Chez Bosco, Faith se réveilla à 9h, elle prépara le petit déjeuner et partit rejoindre Kim à la caserne, celle-ci l'avait appelé et lui avait demandée de passer.  
Faith : Jimmy ?  
Jimmy : Oh salut Faith ça va ?  
Faith : Ouai, t'as pas vu Kim ?  
Jimmy : Si elle est en haut  
Elle monta les escaliers et trouva Kim allonger sur un lit entrain de lire.  
Faith : Salut Kim, tu voulais me parler ?  
Kim : Bosco t'as parlé ?  
Faith : Non, il voulait me parler hier mais j'étais fatigué  
Kim : Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, mais tu me promets que tu ne te fâchera pas  
Faith : Ca me fait peur  
Kim : S'il te plaît promet le moi  
Faith : D'accord  
Kim : Ok  
Bosco se réveilla, il était 9h30 il ne trouva pas Faith, mais elle avait le petit déjeuner et elle avait laissé un mot comme quoi elle était parti voir Kim.  
Bosco : Je ne pourrais jamais lui parler  
En redescendant les marches, Faith croisa de nouveau Jimmy.  
Faith (souriant) : Alors, vous vous êtes bien amusé hier avec Kim ?  
Jimmy (balbutiant) : Euh...je...comment...  
Faith : C'est ma meilleure amie je te signale  
Elle quitta la caserne et retourna à l'appartement de Bosco. Quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il leva la tête.  
Faith : Salut  
Bosco : Salut  
Faith : Ca va ?  
Bosco : Oui, à part que ce matin je voulais aller à la boulangerie, mais je me suis rendu comte que je n'avais plus ma voiture  
Faith : Oh oui désolé j'y avait pas pensé  
Bosco : C'est pas grave  
Faith : Merci  
Bosco : Faith...je peux te parler ?  
Faith : Oui vas y  
Bosco : En fait je...  
Il fut coupé par la sonnerie du portable de Faith.  
Faith (téléphone) : Allô ?  
? (téléphone) : Faith, c'est Davis  
Faith (" ") : Davis ? Il y a un problème ?  
Davis (" ") : Non, c'est juste qu'il faut que vous y aller maintenant sinon c'est foutu  
Faith (" ") : Ok, euh mais...ba on y va de suite...à plus  
Bosco : Et on va où ?  
Faith : Mettre le plan en action  
Bosco : Quoi ? Mais je croyais que c'était pas avant plusieurs jours !  
Faith : Bien il faut croire que c'est avancé ! Et il faut y aller maintenant sinon c'est foutu  
Bosco : Ok j'arrive, tu sais où c'est ?  
Faith : Oui  
Ils partirent en voiture, Faith au volant, et Bosco qui pestait parce qu'il n'avait pas pu lui parler. Ils arrivèrent à destination, Faith coupa le moteur et ils sortirent de la voiture. Ils étaient devant une grande maison avec un petit jardin devant. Ils avancèrent puis toquèrent à la porte. Une petite fille vint ouvrir la porte.  
Faith : Bonjour  
Fille : Bonjour. Vous êtes qui ?  
Bosco : Euh...  
? : Zoé ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas ouvrir la porte !  
Zoé : Je sais  
? : Bonjour  
Faith : Bonjour vous êtes Alyson ?  
Alyson : Oui et vous êtes ?  
Bosco : Maurice Boscorelli et Faith Yokas  
Faith : Est-ce-que votre père est ici ?  
Alyson : Oui, mais en ce moment ça ne va pas bien, il n'a plus de travail et...je vous accompagne  
Ils entrèrent, c'était une charmante maison bien décorée. Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce, sûrement un bureau.  
Alyson : Papa, tu as des invités  
Il se retourna et fût stupéfait.  
? : Bosco ? Yokas ? Mais qu'est-ce-que vous faites là ?  
Bosco : Bonjour lieutenant, on est venu vous chercher  
Swersky : Me chercher ? Mais pourquoi ?  
Faith : On a une surprise ! Allez venez  
Ils sortirent de la maison et montèrent dans la voiture. Faith démarra. Ils arrivèrent au poste 20 minutes plus tard, Davis les attendait devant l'entrée.  
Swersky : Pourquoi m'avez-vous emmener au poste, je n'y travail plus je vous signal  
Faith : C'est une surprise  
Ils entrèrent, et allèrent dans la salle de briefing où y était Sully et quatre autres personnes. Ils entrèrent.  
Swersky : Mr le maire ?  
Maire : Bonjour. Je voudrais vous présentez ces personnes, Mr Hardwik, mon adjoint, Mr Ruthils, chef des affaires internes et le Capitaine Hancock que vous connaissez déjà  
Swersky : Je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi je suis ici  
Maire (s'adressant aux quatre officiers) : Vous ne lui avez pas dit ?  
Sully : On voulait lui faire la surprise  
Maire : Oh je vois...tout d'abord je vais vous expliquer pourquoi nous sommes ici, c'est grâce à vos officiers, ils sont venu me voir ce matin pour me dire que vous aviez démissionné à cause du Capitaine Hancock, mais je voudrais savoir pourquoi ?  
Swersky : C'est simple  
Ruthils : Dîtes le nous dans ce cas  
Swersky : Il y a de ça un mois, deux de mes officiers, les officiers Yokas et Boscorelli ont été pris en otage dans une banque. Au bout de 7 ou 8 heures on a décidé d'entrer avec le FBI et le SWAT, mais le preneur d'otage tenait Bosco en joue et Yokas était inconsciente, et il avait une bombe, j'ai fait sortir tout le monde  
Maire : Continuez  
Swersky : Ensuite le Capitaine Hancock m'a demandé de sortir, j'ai refusé et j'ai éteint ma radio, quand la bombe à explosé, on a tous été à l'hôpital, et il est venu me voir me disant que j'avais désobéi à un ordre d'un gradé  
Ruthils : Ce qui est le cas  
Swersky : Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire  
Maire : Alors pourquoi avez-vous démissionné ?  
Swersky : Ce n'est pas fini, il m'a ensuite dit que j'aurais dû sortir, j'ai dis que je n'allais pas laisser deux des miens avec ce malade, alors il a dit si que c'est ce que j'aurais du faire  
Ruthils : C'est vrai Capitaine ?  
Hancock : Mais il m'a désobéi ! Il devait être suspendu !  
Maire : Répondez s'il vous plaît  
Hancock : Oui je l'ai dit  
Ruthils : Et vous l'auriez fait ?  
Hancock : Oui, c'était un ordre  
Swersky : C'est pour ça, je ne voulais pas me faire virer alors j'ai démissionné  
Ruthils : Vous n'auriez pas été viré, vous auriez juste eu un blâme pour insubordination mais ça s'arrête là  
Swersky : Quoi...mais il...il m'a...  
Maire : Il vous a menti  
Swersky : Espèce d'ordure !  
Maire : Par contre, Capitaine, vous vous allez être rétrogradé. Vous aimez les voitures ? Parce que vous allez à la circulation  
Hancock : Quoi ! Mais vous êtes dingue !  
Maire : Non  
Bosco : Et pour Swersky ?  
Maire : Il retrouve son poste, et aura une médaille de courage ainsi que vous quatre  
Swersky : Vous êtes sérieux ?  
Maire : Oui  
Swersky se retourna vers ses quatre officiers.  
Swersky : Merci, vraiment...du fond du cœur  
Sully : C'est normal vous êtes le meilleur lieutenant qu'on est jamais eu  
Swersky : Merci  
Ils sortirent de la pièce, et tout les policiers présents se mirent à applaudir.  
Swersky : Alors Bosco et Yokas ça va mieux ?  
Faith : Oui on enlève nos plâtres et je rentre chez moi demain et dans trois jours on reprend le travail  
Bosco : Je vais enfin pouvoir vous énervez  
Sully : Au secours  
Swersky : Bon et bien bonne soirée dans ce cas  
Faith : Merci vous aussi lieutenant  
Bosco et Faith quittèrent le poste.  
Faith : Alors tu voulais me dire quelque chose ce matin, mais on a été coupé c'est quoi ?  
Bosco : Attend, d'abord on rentre  
Faith : Ok  
Ils rentrèrent chez Bosco, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé.  
Faith : Je t'écoute  
Bosco : En fait, les derniers évènements qui se sont produits m'ont fait comprendre une chose  
Faith : La quelle ?  
Bosco : Ils m'ont fait comprendre mes sentiments...pour toi, j'essayai de les refouler mais je n'y arrive plus, je les est gardé enfoui au fond de moi trop longtemps et aujourd'hui il faut qu'ils sortent...je me disais que je ne pouvais pas que je n'avais pas le droit de tomber amoureux de toi parce que tu es ma meilleure amie et ma partenaire, et je ne voulais pas te le dire de peur de briser cette amitié si forte entre nous...mais ces derniers temps, beaucoup de gens m'ont aidé, ils m'ont conseiller d'aller te voir et de tout t'avouer, voilà pourquoi je te dis ça aujourd'hui  
Faith : ...  
Bosco : S'il te plaît dis quelque chose, hurle moi dessus, gifle moi, mais ne me laisse pas sans réponse, ça fait encore plus mal  
Faith : Euh...désolé  
Elle sortit de l'appartement en laissant Bosco seul.  
Bosco : Mon dieu, j'ai brisé notre amitié  
Il sortit lui aussi et alla se réfugier dans un bar. Faith arriva devant une porte. Elle toqua, et la porte s'ouvrit.  
? : Faith ?  
Faith : Jimmy...

* * *

_**Voilà, dîtes ce que vous en avez pensé, et essayer de ne pas me tuer s'il vous plaît :D**_

_**On se voit au prochain chapitre ^_^ n'oubliez pas la review ! **_

_**Oui aussi et demain je pars en vacance, alors je ne pourrais pas poster pendant deux semaines, mais je posterai dès que je entre PROMIS !**_


	19. Est-ce-que tu l'aimes ?

**_Voici la suite :) J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre et que ça répondra à certaine de vos questions..._**

**_StrangeReflexion :_****_ Merci pour ton commentaire, et oui, mais ne dirait-t-il pas un truc comme ça dans la série, mais c'est pas pour être méchant qu'il dit ça Sully...Sinon oui ces deux la sont compliqués Tu verras bien par toi-même pourquoi elle va voir Jimmy...En espérant que ce chapitre soit à la hauteur de tes attentes_**

**_Delh_****_o_****_uss : _****_Merci pour ta review, et merci de ne pas vouloir me tuer ^_^ sinon je n'aurrai pas pu mettre la suite_**

**_Bonne lecture ^_^_**

* * *

_Elle sortit de l'appartement en laissant Bosco seul._  
_Bosco : Mon dieu, j'ai brisé notre amitié_  
_Il sortit lui aussi et alla se réfugier dans un bar. Faith arriva devant une porte. Elle toqua, et la porte s'ouvrit._  
_? : Faith ?_  
_Faith : Jimmy..._

Jimmy : Pourquoi tu pleures ?  
Faith : ...  
Jimmy : Faith ? Tout va bien ?  
Faith : Je...euh...non  
Jimmy : Quoi ? Mais qu'qu' il y a ?  
Faith : Je...euh...Kim est là ?  
Jimmy : Oui elle est dans la chambre mais...  
Faith se dirigea dans la chambre avant que Jimmy ne termine sa phrase, Kim était assise sur le lit. Quand elle vit son amie elle se douta qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.  
Kim : Faith ? Oh mon dieu qu'est-ce-qu' il t'arrive, pourquoi tu pleures ?  
Faith (pleurant) : J'ai tout gâché  
Kim : De quoi tu parles ?  
Faith (pleurant) : J'ai tout gâché...  
Kim : Qu'est-ce-que t'as gâché Faith ?  
Faith : Son amitié...notre amitié  
Kim : Votre amitié ? Avec Bosco ?  
Faith : Oui  
Kim : Pourquoi, qu'est-ce-qu' il s'est passé ?  
Faith : Il m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait...et...  
Kim : Et quoi ?  
Faith : Je suis parti en courant de son appartement sans rien lui dire  
Kim : Quoi ? Mais...pourquoi ?  
Faith : Je sais pas...j'ai eu peur  
Kim : Peur de quoi ? De lui ?  
Faith : Non, de mes sentiments  
Kim : De tes sentiments ? Mais tu l'aimes ou pas ?  
Faith : Je...oui  
Kim : Ba alors c'est quoi le problème ? Pourquoi tu lui as pas dit ?  
Faith : Je sais pas  
Kim : Allez va le voir et dis lui !  
Faith : Tu crois ?  
Kim : Oui. Allez !  
Faith : Et si il ne veut plus me voir ?  
Kim : Ne t'inquiète pas, il faut juste que tu trouves les bons mots pour le rassurer  
Faith partit en courant de l'appartement de Kim. En arrivant à l'appartement de Bosco, elle ne le vit pas, elle se douta qu'il était parti dans un bar. Elle fit tout les bars de la ville mais ne le trouva pas, il n'en restait plus qu'un, celui de sa mère. Quand elle entra, elle le vit au fond du bar dans l'ombre. Elle s'approcha et s'assit en face de lui.  
Faith : Bosco ?  
Bosco : ...  
Elle mit sa main sur la sienne.  
Faith : Moi aussi...  
Il leva la tête.  
Faith : Moi aussi je suis amoureuse de toi  
Bosco : Mais...pourquoi t'es parti alors ?  
Faith : Je sais pas, je...je crois que...j'ai eu peur de mes sentiments envers toi, peur de les assumer, mais, maintenant je veux les assumer et je veux t'aimer de tout mon cœur !  
Bosco : Sérieusement ?  
Faith : Oui, moi aussi je ressens quelque chose pour toi, mais je ne voulais pas me l'avouer, je ne voulais pas te perdre, pas briser notre amitié, tu es mon meilleur ami, et je ne voulais pas perdre le lien qui nous uni, je ne l'aurai pas supporter...Mais aujourd'hui je suis devant toi et je te le dis...je t'aime Bosco et ce depuis longtemps  
Bosco (les larmes aux yeux) : Moi aussi je t'aime Faith  
Ils s'embrassèrent avec tout l'amour du monde. Rose était derrière le bar et avait tout vu et entendu, elle était heureuse que son fils est enfin trouvé l'amour, qui plus est, elle connaissait déjà Faith et elle l'appréciait beaucoup. Ils partirent tout les deux mains dans la main. 3 jours plus tard, le réveil sonna à 7h30. Bosco l'éteignit et se mit sur le coude pour pouvoir observer sa belle. Elle commença à bouger.  
Faith : Bonjour toi  
Bosco : Bonjour bien dormi ?  
Faith : Merveilleusement bien. Et toi ?  
Bosco : J'ai pas à me plaindre, j'ai la femme la plus belle du monde dans mes bras  
Faith : Flatteur  
Bosco : Ce n'est que la vérité, mais si tu veux, je peux arrêté de te le dire  
Faith : Je crois que je m'habituerai...Je t'aime  
Bosco (l'embrassant) : Moi aussi je t'aime. Bon et maintenant il faut se lever sinon on va être en retard  
Faith (rigolant) : Toi ça te changera pas t'es toujours en retard  
Bosco : Oui mais toi non ! Et on va trouver ça bizarre pour la reprise  
Ils se levèrent. Bosco prépara le petit déjeuner pendant que Faith prenait sa douche.  
Bosco : Faith, le pet...  
Faith (sortant de la douche en serviette) : C'est bon tu peux y aller !  
Il ne pouvait détaché ses yeux de la femme en face de lui  
Faith : Je suis contente de te faire de l'effet...sinon tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?  
Bosco (balbutiant) :Je...j'ai...le...J'ai préparé le petit déjeuner, t'as qu'à manger et y aller comme ça tu ne sauras pas en retard  
Faith : Merci je t'aime  
Bosco : Moi aussi  
Elle partit vite s'habiller et revint dans la cuisine.  
Faith : Et oublie pas, on le dit à personne pour nous deux  
Bosco : Je sais  
Faith : Je préfère attendre un peu avant de leur dire tu comprends  
Bosco : Oui, parce que tu viens de divorcer de Fred  
Faith : C'est ça et j'ai pas envie qu'on croit que je me suis mise avec toi pour trouver un lot de consolation, je t'aime c'est pas plus difficile que ça  
Bosco : Et aussi parce que sinon tu m'étriperai  
Faith (souriant) : Exact  
Ils s'embrassèrent, le baiser était passionné et plein d'amour, il devint encore plus passionné, mais Bosco s'écarta de Faith à contre cœur.  
Bosco : Allez file sinon tu vas être en retard  
Faith : Bonne douche et à tout à l'heure  
Il partit prendre sa douche, Faith partit déjeuner et quitta l'appartement pour aller au travail. En arrivant, elle passa au vestiaire pour se changer, il y avait Sully et Davis.

* * *

_**Voilà, dîtes ce que vous en avez pensé, et StrangeReflexion, tu n'as plus besoin d'être parano ! :D**_

_**On se voit au prochain chapitre ^_^ n'oubliez pas la review ! **_


	20. Reprise du travail

**_Voici la suite :) J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre et que ça répondra à certaine de vos questions... :p_**

**_Et merci pour les reviews :p_**

**_Bonne lecture ^_^_**

* * *

_Ils s'embrassèrent, le baiser était passionné et plein d'amour, il devint encore plus passionné, mais Bosco s'écarta de Faith à contre cœur._  
_Bosco : Allez file sinon tu vas être en retard_  
_Faith : Bonne douche et à tout à l'heure_  
_Il partit prendre sa douche, Faith partit déjeuner et quitta l'appartement pour aller au travail. En arrivant, elle passa au v__estiaire pour se changer, il y avait Sully et Davis._

Davis (la prenant dans ses bras) : Content de te revoir

Faith : Moi aussi je suis contente de vous revoir

Sully (faisant comme Davis) : Tu nous a manqué

Faith : Vous aussi vous m'avez manqué

Bosco rentra à ce moment.  
Davis : Toujours en retard hein ?  
Bosco : Les habitudes ne changent pas Davis ! Ca fait plaisir de vous voir

Sully : Ouai nous aussi on est content de vous revoir

Ils allèrent en salle de briefing. Swersky arriva.  
Swersky : Bonjour à tout le monde, et un grand plaisir de revoir Boscorelli et Yokas parmi nous. Vous allez mieux ?  
Bosco : En forme patron

Swersky : Cependant il y a eu un petit changement dans les équipes, dans 55 David, il y aura Sullivan et Boscorelli et dans 55 Charlie il y aura Yokas et Davis. Sur ce, bonne journée à vous et soyez prudent !

Tous : Merci lieutenant

Davis : Faith je vais chercher les radios

Faith : Merci

Ils partirent chacun dans une patrouilleuse. Dans 55 David, un grand silence régnait. Sully se décida à le briser.  
Sully : Tu lui as dis ?  
Bosco : De quoi ? A qui ?  
Sully : Que tu l'aimais !

Bosco : A qui ?

Sully : A Davis ! Mais non à Faith !

Bosco : Euh...n...

Sully : Mon dieu enfin ! Elle a dit quoi ?  
Bosco : Elle va me tuer

Sully : Pourquoi ?  
Bosco : Je devais le dire à personne

Sully : T'inquiète je le dirais à personne et puis c'est pas toi qui me l'a dit je l'ai deviné

Dans 55 Charlie, la conversation allait de bon train.  
Davis : Alors ça fait quoi de patrouiller avec moi et pas avec Bosco ?

Faith : Ca fait bizarre, il arrête pas de pester contre tout ce qui bouge alors que toi t'es plus...euh...

Davis : Calme ?  
Faith (souriant) : Ouai mais je m'y suis habitué

Davis (souriant malicieusement) : Sinon vous êtes bien ensemble ?  
Faith : Oui il est très...attend comment...espèce de...  
Davis (souriant) : Malin ?

Faith : Comment t'as deviné ?  
Davis : Ba l'autre jour t'as dis que tu rentrais chez toi, mais ce matin t'étais chez Bosco

Faith : Comment tu peux le savoir ? (rigolant) Tu nous épie ?  
Davis : Ce matin il nous a dis bonjour, mais pas à toi, j'ai trouvé ça bizarre

Faith : On aurait pu être en froid

Davis : Vu comment vous vous êtes regardé...je ne pense pas

Faith : On s'est fait avoir comme des bleus

Davis (rigolant) : Je confirme

Faith (le tapant sur l'épaule) : Hé !

Davis : Tu m'as tendu la perche !

Radio : Centrale à 55 Charlie

Davis (radio) : Ici 55 Charlie

Radio : On nous signale un accident sur la 76° et Wall Street, les pompiers sont déjà sur place

Davis (radio) : 55 Charlie accident sur la 76° et Wall Street on y va

Ils arrivèrent vite sur les lieux, 55 David était déjà là ainsi que les secouristes et les pompiers. Ils sortirent de leur voiture, Sully et Bosco faisaient reculer la foule. Faith et Davis s'approchèrent des secouristes.  
Davis : Salut vous savez ce qui c'est passé ?

Carlos : Ouai, une voiture a foncé dans un bus scolaire

Faith : Et les enfants ?  
Doc : On compte 10 blessés léger, trois grave et deux morts plus la passagère de la voiture qui est dans état critique

Faith : Et le conducteur ?  
Carlos : Il s'est enfui

Davis et Faith s'approchèrent de la civière ou Kim et Holly soignait la passagère de la voiture, c'était une femme blonde pas très grande aux yeux noisettes, elle devait avoir 25 ans.  
Davis : On peut lui parler deux minutes ?  
Kim : Faites vite on doit l'emmener

Faith : Mademoiselle, où est le conducteur ?  
Femme : Parti...sûrement...maison

Davis : Ok, comment s'appelle-t-il ?

Femme : Mart...Martin...Remuald

Davis : Bien merci mademoiselle

Femme (paniquée) : Cindy...Cindy !

Faith : Cindy, votre fille ?  
Femme : Oui...voiture avec...moi...et Martin

Faith : DOC !

Doc : Quoi ?  
Faith : Vous avez trouvée une petite fille dans la voiture ?  
Carlos : Non mais il y a du sang sur les sièges arrières, peut-être que le père l'a emmenée

Davis : Passez nous sa carte d'identité, on veut son adresse

Faith : Je vais prévenir Bosco et Sully qu'on y va

Après les avoir prévenu, ils se dirigèrent vers l'adresse du dénommé Martin Remuald. Ils arrivèrent devant la maison, c'était une grande maison, des jouets était devant dans le petit jardin. Faith toqua à la porte.  
Faith : Martin Romuald ? Police ouvrez !

Ils entendirent des bruits. Davis défonça la porte. Le gars s'enfuyait, il était couvert de sang.  
Davis : Bosco, les échelles de secours !

Bosco : J'y vais, passe par en bas !

Ils partirent tout les deux, Faith et Sully cherchaient dans la maison pour trouver la petite fille, elle n'était pas dans la maison.

Sully : Elle est où ?

Faith : Oh non, il y a une cave devant la maison

Ils trouvèrent la petite fille plein de sang, elle était toute pâle. Faith prit son pouls, elle respirait encore mais faiblement.

* * *

_**Voilà, dîtes ce que vous en avez pensé, et StrangeReflexion, tu n'as plus besoin d'être parano ! :D**_

_**On se voit au prochain chapitre ^_^ n'oubliez pas la review ! **_


	21. Etripage Bosconien

**_Voici la suite :) J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre et que ça répondra à certaine de vos questions... :p_**

**_StrangeReflexion : Et oui tu ne vas plus être parano, Oui avec moi tu peux t'attendre à tout :p Et puis qui te dis que je n'ai rien préparé avec ce petit Charlie ? Mais se serra dans plusieurs chapitres ^_^ Pour le changement d'équipes tu verras bien pourquoi, et pour la petite Cindy, la suite de l'enquête dans les chapitres suivant...J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira encore_**

**_Bonne lecture ^_^_**

* * *

_Ils partirent tout les deux, Faith et Sully cherchaient dans la maison pour trouver la petite fille, elle n'était pas dans la maison._

_Sully : Elle est où ?_

_Faith : Oh non, il y a une cave devant la maison_

_Ils trouvèrent la petite fille plein de sang, elle était toute pâle. Faith prit son pouls, elle respirait encore mais faiblement._

Sully : Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital, il y a vraiment beaucoup de sang

Faith (radio) : 55 Charlie à Centrale, nous avons besoin d'une ambulance de suite au 3025 Ferton Street

Centrale : Centrale à 55 Charlie aucune ambulance de la 55° n'est disponible pour le moment mais dans 20 minutes c'est bon

Faith (radio) : Comment ça ?

Centrale : Elles sont encore sur l'accident du bus scolaire

Sully : On va l'emmener nous même alors

Il la prit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers leur voiture, à ce moment là, les garçons revenaient avec le gars menotté.  
Bosco : On l'a eut

Faith : On va emmené la p'tite à l'hôpital

Bosco : Vous n'attendez pas l'ambulance ?

Faith : On a pas le temps et en plus, plus aucune n'est disponible avant 20 minutes, et ce n'est pas sûre qu'elle soit encore en vie

Sully : Vous par contre, vous allez l'emmener avant qu'il n'y est un malencontreux accident

Davis : Ok aucun problème

Les deux voitures démarrèrent et partirent chacune d'un côté. En arrivant à l'hôpital, le docteur Fields les attendait avec un brancard.

Dr Fields : Pourquoi vous n'avez pas attendu une ambulance ?

Sully : Y'en avait pas de dispo'

Dr Fields : Qu'est-ce-qu' il lui est arrivé ?

Faith : Un accident de voiture, mais son père l'a ramenée chez elle mais ne l'a pas soigné

Dr Fields : Ok alors ont l'intube vite et on la monte au bloc !

Le brancard partit avec la petite fille.

Kim arriva et leur tendit un café.

Kim : Vous avez retrouvé la petite fille ?

Sully : Oui, ils l'ont emmené au bloc, ça avait l'air grave

Kim : J'espère qu'elle va s'en sortir

Faith : Moi aussi

Radios : 55 Charlie et 55 David, vos partenaire vous attendent au poste

Faith (radio) : Bien reçu Centrale

Sully : On doit y aller, on se retrouve tous ce soir chez Rodney's de toute façon ?

Kim : Ouai, à ce soir

Dans la patrouilleuse, Sully voulait parler à Faith de la conversation avec Bosco, mais il ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir. Il se décida à se jeter dans le bain.

Sully : Alors ça va ?

Faith : Oui, pourquoi cette question ?

Sully : Je sais pas t'as l'air plus épanoui

Faith : A bon ?

Sully : C'est ta relation avec Bosco qui te rend heureuse ?

Faith : Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Sully : De la relation amoureuse que tu entretiens avec Bosco en ce moment

Faith : Comment tu peux le savoir ?

Sully : Ba enfaite ce matin dans la voiture avec Bosco je...

Faith : Je vais le trucider, il te l'a dit ! J'arrive pas à le croire

Sully : Non c'est pas...

Elle sortit de la voiture avant même qu'il n'est pu terminer sa phrase.

Sully : Merde !

Il sortit lui aussi pour la rattraper avant qu'elle n'étripe Bosco. Faith entra dans le commissariat, Davis et Bosco attendait à l'accueil, ils discutaient avec le lieutenant. Elle prit Bosco par le bras et l'emmena dans les vestiaires, personne ne comprenait pourquoi.

Swersky : J'ai dû loupé quelque chose

Davis (à Sully qui venait d'entrer) : Sully ? Qu'est-ce-qui se passe avec Faith et Bosco ? (souriant) Il a encore fait une connerie ?

Sully : J'ai fait une petite boulette

Davis : Comment ça ?

Sully : Ils sont parti où ?

Davis : Elle est parti avec Bosco dans les vestiaires

Il partit lui aussi. Dans les vestiaires, Bosco ne comprenait rien.

Bosco : Mais qu'est-ce-qui te prend ?

Faith : Pourquoi tu lui as dis ?

Bosco : Quoi ? Mais...

Faith : Je suis sûre que maintenant il l'a dit à tout le monde !

Bosco : Mais no...

Faith : Bosco pourquoi, pourquoi tu lui as dis ?  
Sully (entrant) : Faith !

Faith : Sully laisse nous

Sully : Tu ne m'as même pas laisser terminer ma phrase tout à l'heure !

Faith : Ca sert à quoi ?

Sully : Ca sert que ce n'est pas de sa faute, l'autre jour au bar j'ai surpris leur conversation avec Kim, il lui disait qu'il voulait t'avouer ses sentiments, et pendant la partie de billard je lui en ai parlé. Et ce matin, je lui ai demandé et j'ai toute suite su à son attitude, d'ailleurs il disait que t'allais le trucider

Davis (entrant) : Bon maintenant que toute cette histoire est mise au clair on peut retourner travailler ?

Sully : T'étais au courant ?

Davis : Ouai je l'ai vu ce matin, et Faith est tombé dans mon piège

Faith (se retournant vers Bosco) : Désolé...

Bosco : T'as pas confiance en moi ?

Faith : Si...et puis de toute façon, ils l'auraient su un jour ou l'autre

Bosco : Ouai

Davis : Allez, un bisou pour nous ?

Bosco : Davis !

Sully : S'il vous plaît

Faith : Bon d'accord

Elle prit Bosco par la chemise de son uniforme et l'embrassa passionnément. Personne n'avait vu qu'il y avait une personne caché derrière les casiers. Ils sortirent tout les quatre du vestiaire et passèrent devant l'accueil où y était toujours Swersky.

Swersky : Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

Faith : Un simple malentendu chef

Swersky : Bien, reprenez vos patrouilles alors

Ils quittèrent le commissariat. La personne qui était caché dans les vestiaires en sortit et se dirigea vers le bureau du commissaire.

Personne : Commissaire, je peux vous parlez ?

Commissaire : Bien sûr

Personne : C'est à propos de certains de vos officiers...

Commissaire : Oui, que ce passe t-il ?

Personne : Et bien...

* * *

_**Voilà, dîtes ce que vous en avez pensé :D Alors qui peut être cette personne ? **_

_**Vous le serez au prochain chapitre ^_^ n'oubliez pas la review ! **_


	22. Sa carrière pas plus

**_Voici la suite :) C'est l'avant-dernier chapitre..._**

**_ J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre et que ça répondra à certaine de vos questions... :p_**

**_StrangeReflexion : Non, mais c'est tout comme... En fait j'avais pas envie d'engager une dispute parce que l'un n'a pas confiance en l'autre, sinon j'aurais perdu tout mes cheveux ! :) Ba tu sais que ces deux messieurs sont très exigeant ;p_**

**_Delhouss_****_ :_****_ Merci, voilà j'espère qu'elle te plaira encore_**

**_Bonne lecture ^_^_**

* * *

_Personne : Commissaire, je peux vous parlez ?_

_Commissaire : Bien sûr_

_Personne : C'est à propos de certains de vos officiers..._

_Commissaire : Oui, que ce passe t-il ?_

_Personne : Et bien..._

Les quatre officiers rentrèrent de leur patrouille, Bosco et Sully avaient arrêté un petit voleur qui volait les sacs des grands-mères et Faith et Davis avaient arrêté un adolescent qui terrorisait les enfants .

Swersky : Alors cette première journée de reprise ?

Faith : J'ai connu pire

Swersky : J'en suis sûr

A ce moment là, le commissaire sortit de son bureau et descendit les escaliers qui menaient à l'accueil.

Commissaire : Lieutenant Swersky, j'aimerai vous voir dans mon bureau

Swersky : Bien

Ils montèrent les marches et rentrèrent dans le bureau.

Davis : Euh, il a fait quoi le lieutenant ?

Faith : Je n'en sais strictement rien

Sully : C'est peut être l'histoire avec Hancock

Bosco : Ouai

Ils allaient se diriger vers les vestiaires quand le commissaire sortit de son bureau une nouvelle fois et les interpella.

Commissaire : J'aimerai aussi vous voir tous les quatre

Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet et se dirigèrent d'un pas souciant vers le bureau de leur chef. En entrant, ils virent Swersky assis sur une chaise et qui n'est pas de leur surprise de voir Hancock adossé au mur un sourire en coin sur le visage.

Commissaire : Entrez je vous pris

Ils entrèrent et restèrent debout.

Commissaire : L'officier Hancock m'a fait part de quelque propos concernant certains de mes officiers

En entendant _officier Hancock_, Sully esquissa un petit sourire qui disparu bien vite à la mention de la fin de la phrase.

Sully (soucieux) : Et ça nous concernerait tous les quatre ?

Commissaire : Exactement

Bosco : Et qu'est-ce-que c'est ?

Commissaire : Il m'a dit que deux officiers entretenaient une relation, que deux autres étaient au courant, et que aucun des quatre ne l'a signalé à un supérieur

Faith et Bosco échangèrent un regard, ils s'en voulaient d'avoir embarqué leurs amis là-dedans, quand à Sully et Davis ils baissèrent tout deux la tête.

Commissaire : J'aimerai savoir si cela est vrai ? Et si ça s'avère vrai, des sanctions seront prise

Un plus grand sourire apparu sur le visage de Hancock.

Faith (balbutiant) : Euh...ou...

Swersky : Non !

Commissaire : Comment ça ?

Swersky : Moi je suis au courant

Les quatre officiers le regardèrent et Hancock perdit son sourire.

Commissaire : Officier Hancock ?

Hancock : Oui

Commissaire : Ce que vous m'avez dis est faux

Hancock : Quoi ! Mais non...je n'était pas au courant qu'il...

Commissaire : Bien puisque cela s'avère être un malentendu, vous pouvez ressortir

Tous : Merci

Ils sortirent et Bosco engagea la conversation avec Hancock.

Bosco : Qu'est-ce-qu' on a bien pu vous faire pour que vous foutiez notre carrière en l'air ?!

Hancock (criant) : Tout ça c'est de votre faute !

Tout les policiers présents se retournèrent vers les deux officiers.

Bosco : Mais on ne vous a rien fait à part récupérer notre lieutenant !

Hancock : Je suis rétrogradé à cause de vous quatre mais (montrant Faith et Bosco du doigt) plus particulièrement vous deux !

Bosco : Nous deux ?

Hancock : Si vous n'auriez pas été dans cette banque, Swersky ne m'aurait jamais désobéi et je ne me serai jamais fait rétrogradé !

Bosco (énervé) : Parce que vous croyez peut être que ça nous a amusé d'être dans cette banque avec ce malade ? Et puis si Swersky vous a désobéi c'est pour nous sauver la vie !

Hancock (hurlant) : Vos vies ne valent rien par rapport à ma carrière !

Tout le commissariat était choqué parce que venait de dire Hancock.

Bosco : Nos vies...à votre carrière...mais vous êtes complètement con ma parole !

Hancock (souriant) : Je vais vous collez un blâme pour insubordination

Bosco : Déjà de une, vous n'êtes pas mon supérieur et de deux mes supérieurs comprendront très bien pourquoi j'ai dis ça !

Hancock : Non

Bosco : Si ils comprendront que j'ai dis ça parce qu'un abruti a dit que deux vies ne valait pas sa carrière

Hancock : Mais ce que j'ai dis n'est que la vérité !

Sully (intervenant) : Non mais est-ce-que vous vous rendez comptes de ce que vous êtes entrain de dire ?!

Hancock : Très bien

Sully (énervé) : Et ça vous fait plaisir de dire ça ? Hein ? Ces deux officiers là ont risqué leur vie dans cette banque et le lieutenant aussi en voulant les sauver et vous tout ce que vous trouvez à dire c'est qu'ils ne méritent pas de vivre pour que vous puissiez continuer votre carrière !

Hancock (souriant) : C'est ça vous avez tout compris !

Et sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Hancock se prit un poing dans la figure par Davis qui était plus qu'énervé.

* * *

_**Voilà, dîtes ce que vous en avez pensé :D **_

_**Vous le serez au prochain chapitre ^_^ n'oubliez pas la review ! **_


	23. Enquête difficile 1-2

**_Voici la suite :) C'est l'avant-dernier chapitre..._**

**_ J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre et que ça répondra à certaine de vos questions... :p_**

**_StrangeReflexion : Quand j'ai écris la suite, je me suis dis qu'il le valait bien ! :) Tu crois que je les ai mis ensemble pour quoi ? C'est clair qu'ils sont fait pour être ensemble :p  
Voilà la suite et fin de ma fic..._**

**_Bonne lecture ^_^_**

* * *

_Sully (énervé) : Et ça vous fait plaisir de dire ça ? Hein ? Ces deux officiers là ont risqué leur vie dans cette banque et le lieutenant aussi en voulant les sauver et vous tout ce que vous trouvez à dire c'est qu'ils ne méritent pas de vivre pour que vous puissiez continuer votre carrière !_

_Hancock (souriant) : C'est ça vous avez tout compris !_

_Et sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Hancock se prit un poing dans la figure par Davis qui était plus qu'énervé_.

Hancock tomba au sol, il voulait se relever et riposter, mais Davis lui hurla dessus.

Davis (hurlant) : Espèce de malade allez vous faire interner ! Ces trois personnes sont des personnes respectable alors que vous...vous êtes un grand malade !

Hancock : Je ne vous permets pas !

Il allait se diriger vers Davis mais une voix s'entendit au loin.

Commissaire : Officier Hancock et Davis dans mon bureau ! MAINTENANT !

Les deux officiers se dirigèrent vers le bureau de leur chef et y restèrent plus d'une demi heure. On entendait crier. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, seulement Davis en sortit. Il se dirigea vers ses trois collègues qui l'interrogeaient du regard.

Faith : Alors, qu'est-ce-qu' il a dit le chef ?

Davis : Je vais avoir un blâme pour avoir frappé un officier...

Sully : Et Hancock ?

Davis : Viré de la police

Bosco (souriant) : Je crois qu'il a aussi le nez cassé, et au fait Davis...merci pour ce que t'as dis

Davis : De rien

Le lieutenant Swersky se dirigea vers eux.

Swersky : Je crois qu'il a bien mérité ce qui lui arrive Hancock

Sully : Ca c'est sûr

Bosco : Dîtes patron, vous étiez vraiment au courant pour moi et Faith ?

Swersky : Oui, qu'est-ce-que vous croyez ? A votre avis, pourquoi je vous ai changé d'équipier ?

Sully : Alors c'est pour ça que je dois me farcir Bosco toute la journée ?

Bosco : Eh !

Sully : D'ailleurs chez pas comment tu as fais Faith

Faith : Je me suis habitué

Bosco : Sympa

Faith : Et ça ne vous dérange pas qu'on soit ensemble ?

Swersky : Non, je crois que je suis même content, depuis le temps que vous vous cherchez !

Davis : C'est clair

Swersky : Bon allez, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous

Ils allèrent dans les vestiaires pour se changer. Il sortirent tout les quatre et Bosco et Faith main dans la main.

Sully : Vous venez avec nous chez Rodney's ?

Faith : Ouai, faut qu'on aille annoncer la bonne nouvelle à tout le monde

Bosco : Je croyais que tu voulais le garder pour toi

Faith : Ouai, mais maintenant que Davis et Sully sont au courant, je crois que notre secret ne se gardera pas longtemps

Davis : T'as raison

Ils partirent tout les quatre en voiture vers le bar où les attendait déjà les pompiers et secouristes. En entrant ils les virent tous assis autour de plusieurs tables qu'ils avaient collés pour n'en faire qu'une grande, ils étaient en train de rigoler. C'est Carlos qui remarqua leur présence en premier.

Carlos : Ba vous êtes enfin là, qu'est-ce-que vous avez fait ?

Sully : Un problème au commissariat

Kim : Un problème ?

Faith : Avec Hancock

Doc : Encore lui !

Bosco : T'inquiète, Davis lui a cassé le nez, ça devrait allé

Jimmy : Pourquoi tu lui as cassé le nez

Davis : Il a dit que leur vie valait pas sa carrière

Kim : Un grand malade quoi...Vous vous joignez à nous ?

Sully : D'abord, Bosco et Faith on quelque chose à vous dire

Carlos : Vous fatiguez pas on est déjà au courant

Faith : Mais...comment ? Kim !

Kim : Je l'ai dis à Jimmy qui l'a dit à Carlos et lui...il l'a dis à tout le monde

Faith : Cool, je vais plus rien vous dire moi si c'est comme ça

Jimmy : De toute façon vous auriez été ensemble un jour ou l'autre

Davis : Bon, on commande ?

Bosco : Jimmy ! Maintenant j'ai mes deux bras de valide, on prend cette revanche ?

Jimmy : Ca marche. Davis ? Sully ?

Davis/Sully : Ouai

Ils partirent en riant pendant que les filles discutèrent entre elles. Après 30 minutes de jeu, on entendit un cri de victoire résonner dans tout le bar. Les garçons revinrent tous ensemble.  
Bosco : Qu'est-ce-que j't'avais dis Doherty ? Je suis Im-ba-table

Jimmy (résigné) : Ouai

Après 2 heures au bar, tout les amis décidèrent de se quitter, ils partirent soit tout seul soit avec leur compagnon et rentrèrent chez eux. Bosco et Faith était allé chez cette dernière. Ils entrèrent en s'embrassant et continuèrent jusqu'à la chambre en faisant quelques abandon de vêtements en cour de route. Bosco se stoppa et la fixa.

Faith : Quoi ?

Bosco : Je t'aime tellement

Faith : Moi aussi

Ils passèrent la nuit dans une étreinte amoureuse et se transmirent toute la passion qu'ils avaient. Demain allait être une journée mouvementée pour nos amoureux mais ça ils ne le savaient pas encore...

* * *

_**Voilà, dîtes ce que vous en avez pensé :D **_

_**Et voilà ma fic est terminée...mais la suite de cette fic se fera dans une autre fic que je suis en train d'écrire, et je la posterai la semaine prochaine...Merci d'avoir lu ma fic et de l'avoir commenté, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! 3  
Je voudrais remercier : StrangeReflexion - delhouss - Guest - annechou & HypnoCookie  
Merci à vous tous de m'avoir lu et commenté, gros bisous à vous**_


End file.
